Amore
by Triska
Summary: Inna wersja 9 serii.
1. Chapter 1

Mac z ulgą weszła do swojego mieszkania. Kilka godzin siedzenia w samolocie potrafi człowieka wykończyć. Ale nie tylko to było jej powodem zmęczenia. To przez to, co się stało w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni w Paragwaju. Miała nadzieje, że już tam nigdy nie wróci. Chciała zapomnieć o tym, co tam się stało.

- Nigdy więcej takich akcji – powiedziała do siebie. Teraz marzyła tylko o gorącej kąpieli, która zbierze jej całe te zmęczenie. Weszła do gorącej wody pełnej piany. Gdy tak leżała znużona w wodzie, usłyszała pewien hałas. Przez krótką chwile przemknęło jej przez myśl, że to może Harm znowu wszedł do jej łazienki. Otworzyła oczy. To tylko ręcznik spadł z wieszaka. Westchnęła, po części z ulgi i po części z żalu, że jednak to nie on. A potem ta rozmowa i jej słowa, że oni nigdy nie mogą być razem. Wiedziała, że to jest niemożliwe. Ich związek byłby burzliwy i krótki. A ona miała już dość ciągłych burz w swoim życiu. Nie chciała być targana niczym statek na morzu podczas sztormu. Potrzebowała stałego związku, który można zbudować na skale. Z Harmem nie mogła tego mieć. Mogli być przyjaciółmi, lecz nic poza tym. Westchnęła ciężko. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak teraz będzie w pracy między nimi. Czy zapomną o tych słowach i nic się nie zmieni? Czy będą odwracali od siebie wzrok mijając się na korytarzu? A może po prostu zamilkną i nie będą do tego już więcej wracać? To ostatnie rozwiązanie najbardziej by jej odpowiadało.

Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Niechętnie wstała z gorącej kąpieli. Wytarła się pośpiesznie, założyła szlafrok i podeszła do drzwi.

Znowu przychodzisz, gdy ja... – Urwała momentalnie, gdy zobaczyła, kto stoi w drzwiach.

Gdy co? – Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony, Webb. Sara trochę się zmieszała. Była pewna, że to, Harm znowu ją przyłapał jak brała kąpiel.

Clay? Ty tu? – Spytała zaskoczona jego wizytą

Byłem w okolicy i postanowiłem, że zajrzę do ciebie. Zobaczę jak się czujesz. Mogę wejść? – Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wszedł do środka. Sara zamknęła za nim drzwi. – Dopiero przyjechałaś?

Jakaś godzinę temu. Zaczekaj tutaj. Pójdę tylko się ubiorę.

Wyszła z pokoju zostawiając Webba samego. Szybko się ubrała to, co miała akurat pod ręką. Przyczesała włosy i wróciła do Claya. Zobaczyła, że ten zdążył się już rozgościć. Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i przeglądał jakąś gazet sprzed trzech tygodni.

Napijesz się czegoś? – Spytała zastanawiając się, jaki jest powód jego przyjścia tutaj.

Nie, dziękuję. Tak po prawdzie to ja chciałby ci postawić drinka.

Dobrze wiesz, że nie pije alkoholu.

Przepraszam. Tak mi się powiedziało. Ale mówiąc poważnie to chciałbym cię zaprosić na kolacja. W ramach podziękowań tego, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.

Clay. Jestem zmęczona...

Saro – Clay wstał i podszedł do niej – Zrobiłaś dla mnie wiele. Zawdzięczam ci życie. Pozwól, że chociaż tak ci się odwdzięczę. Proszę – spojrzał jej w oczy proszącym wzrokiem.

W porządku. – Zgodziła się niechętnie.

Możesz ubrać tą czarną sukienkę. Wiesz bez obrazy w tych dżinsach i tej bluzce wyglądasz ślicznie, ale tam gdzie chce cię zabrać preferują raczej stroje wieczorowe.

Jeszcze jakieś życzenia – Sara odwróciła się od niego

Tak. Uśmiechnij się

Sara spojrzała na niego przez ramię i posłała mu czarujący uśmiech, po czym znikała za drzwiami pokoju. Przebierając się mimowolnie znowu pomyślała o Harmie.

Dlaczego nie mogę o nim zapomnieć? – Spytała sama siebie. Przecież jego tu nie ma. To nie on przyszedł przed chwila do niej by zabrać ją na kolacje. Musi o nim zapomnieć. A kolacja z Webbem będzie dobrym początkiem, by to zrobić. Dlaczego ja się nim tak przejmuję? Przecież miedzy nami nic nie było. Więc dlaczego moje myśli ciągle krążą wokół niego?

Saro taksówka już czeka – usłyszała głos Claya, który wyrwał ja zadumy.

Już jestem gotowa. – wyszła z pokoju w krótkiej czarnej sukience – możemy już iść

Webb obrzucił ją wzrokiem pełnym zachwytu i czegoś jeszcze. Sara uśmiechnęła się leciutko widząc jego minę.

Piękna – powiedział cicho Webb – zatem chodźmy – dodał głośniej.

Zabrał ją do drogiej restauracji. Do jednej z tych gdzie, gdzie rezerwacje składa się z co najmniej miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. Nie pytała się ja się jak mu udało się dostać stolik w tej restauracji. Był agentem CIA. Oni mieli dostęp wszędzie.

To był przyjemny wieczór. Rozmawiali o błahostkach. O rzeczach mało istotnych. Milczeli na temat pracy i o tym co się stało. W miarę, gdy tak rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym Mac coraz bardziej się rozluźniała w jego towarzystwie. Na swój sposób Webb potrafił ją rozbawić. Przy nim czuła się swobodnie. A potem odprowadził ją do domu.

Saro – Clay złapał ją za rękę gdy stali przed jej domem. – Ostatnio dużo przeszłaś. Może weźmiesz urlop.

Urlop – uniosła brwi w zdumieniu – Nie wydaje mi się by admirał zgodził się na to.

Rozmawiałem z nim. Zgodził się

Chwileczkę. Rozmawiałeś z admirałem o mnie, bez mojej wiedzy. Prosząc go w moim imieniu o urlop. Webb!

Saro nie denerwuj się – przerwał jej Clay – Ja tylko pomyślałem, że może

To nie myśl! – rzuciła krótko.

Saro, ale może jednak to przemyślisz – Webb wyciągnął z marynarki kopertę i podał ją Mac. Ta otworzyła ją. Ze środka wyjęła bilet do Paryża

Paryż? – zaskoczyło to ją

Teraz jest najpiękniejszy o tej porze. Mało turystów. Zaciszne kafejki.

Mac wahała się co odpowiedzieć. Prawdą było, że urlop by jej się przydał. Mogłaby wszystko sobie poukładać, a o niektórych sprawach zapomnieć.

Zapomnisz tam o wszystkim. – powiedział Webb jakby czytając jej w myślach.

Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Co innego wspólna kolacja, a wyjazd do Paryż – wyciągnęła bilet w jego kierunku

Nie. Zatrzymaj. Zastanów się. Nie odrzucaj tego pochopnie. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. Jak będziesz nadal zdania, że Paryż nie jest wart obejrzenia, to oddasz mi bilet. A tym czasem dobranoc Saro. – Wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał.

Sara prze chwile stała z biletem w ręce. W końcu weszła do środka. W domu usiadła na kanapie. Na stoliku położyła przed sobą bilet. Dwa tygodnie w Paryżu. W mieście tak innym od Stanów. Inna kultura, inny język. Mogłaby się poczuć jak turystka. W końcu nic, ją tu nie trzyma. W jej myślach znowu pojawił się obraz Harma. Nie – pokiwała głową – nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Może faktycznie Webb ma rację i Paryż będzie tym miejscem w którym zapomni. Tak rozmyślając nad tym w końcu zasnęła.

Następnego dnia po przebudzenia zadzwoniła do biura. Potwierdziła, że bierze urlop na dwa tygodnie. Potem do Webba dziękując mu za prezent. Rozmawiając z nim przez telefon, wydał jej się trochę tajemniczy. Ale w końcu on był agentem CIA. Zawsze miał jakieś tajemnice. Zaczęła się pakować. Dwa tygodnie w Paryżu. Z dala od biura. Sali sądowej. Z dala od tego miasta. I od kilku osób. Może jak wróci będzie mogła spojrzeć na to innym okiem. Zaczynała się nawet cieszyć, że jedzie. Spojrzała na telefon. Podniosła słuchawkę. Chciała wykręcić numer telefonu do Harma, żeby powiadomić go o tym. Lecz jej ręka zawisła w powietrzu w połowie drogi do ucha. Odłożyła z powrotem ją na widełki.

Nie muszę mu przecież o tym mówić – powiedziała do siebie – Będzie lepiej jak nie będziemy się widzieć.

Mac sama nie była jeszcze do końca pewna jak się zachować w stosunku do Harma. Wiedziała, że po tym co zaszło. Co powiedziała, do niej będzie należał kolejny krok. A ona musiała się zastanowić nad tym co ma robić. Tak Paryż, to dobry pomysł przekonywała sama siebie.

Tymczasem Harm jechał ulicami Waszyngtonu do nowej pracy. Po tym jak pojechał bez pozwolenia do Paragwaju nie mógł już wrócić do pracy. Poświęcił swoją karierę na próżno. Lecz nie mógł mieć o to pretensje do Mac. Co najwyżej tylko do siebie. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz się taka sytuacja powtórzyła nie zawahałby się ani chwili i zrobiłby to samo. Co prawda do biura nie mógł już wrócić, ale nie był bezrobotny. Został zatrudniony w CIA. Wysiadł z samochodu. Spojrzał do góry na wysoki wieżowiec. Teraz tu będzie jego biuro. Wchodząc natknął się na Webba, który się gdzieś spieszył.

Już wróciłeś do pracy? – Harm zastąpił mu drogę nie dając mu przejścia.

Nie. Wpadłem tu tylko, na chwile. – wyminął go, ale zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego kierunku – Harm cieszę się, że będziemy razem pracować. – Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami

Teraz przyszło mu pracować z takimi typami jak Webb. Nie to, żeby go nie lubił. Zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, może nie zbyt bliskimi. Ale nie raz nawzajem sobie pomagali. Clay pomagał mu w zdobyciu informacji do których on nie miał dostępu. Lecz też bywało tak, że CIA wykorzystywało wojsko do swoich celów. Nie raz z Mac narażali swoje życie dla jakiejś misji. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może teraz Mac będzie się do niego zwracała z prośbą o to by sprawdził dla niej jakieś informacje. Nie, to nie możliwe. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Znał Mac zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że po tym co powiedziała długo między nimi będzie przepaść. Oddalili się od siebie. Mac powiedziała to wyraźnie. Nie chce być z nim w żadnym związku.

Harm wszedł do biura dyrektora CIA

dzień dobry – powiedział Harm

Witam pana. Proszę usiąść. Więc jednak zdecydował się pan zrezygnować z armii i przejść do CIA – dyrektor rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu – Przyda się nam tu człowiek z pańskim doświadczeniem. Nie ukrywam, że brakuje nam tu ludzi. Zwłaszcza tak dobrych jak pan.

Miło mi to słyszeć – odparł Harm

Rzucimy pana od razu na głęboką wodę. Potrzebny jest nam pilot.

Pilot? – Harm spojrzał na niego ciekawie

Tak. Z tego co wyczytałem z pańskich akt jest pan pilotem. – dyrektor spojrzał na niego uważnie

Tak jestem. Wysyłacie mnie na jakaś akcje?

Tak. Ze szczegółami sprawy zapozna pana Alice Koffi. Moja asystentka powie panu gdzie ją pan znajdzie. – Dyrektor podniósł się z fotela. Harm poszedł za jego przykładem – Witam w CIA panie Rabb – dyrektor odprowadził go do drzwi. - A jak tam pańska partnerka w ślad za którą pojechał pan do Paragwaju?

W porządku – powiedział zdawkowo Harm – Do widzenia – Wyszedł szybko chcą uniknąć kolejnych pytań na ten temat.

Webb miał racje. Paryż na początku jesieni jest cudowny. Nie zdziwiła się gdy spotkała go na drugi dzień po tym jak tu dotarła. Stał w holu hotelu czekając na nią.

Kolejna misja? – zagadnęła go podchodząc do niego.

Właściwie to jestem tu na urlopie.

I tak przypadkiem się zdarzyło, że mieszkasz w tym samym hotelu co ja

Saro doprawdy zatrzymałaś się tutaj. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Wyobraź sobie, że ja też mam tu pokuj nr 45.

Obok mojego. Przypadek

A może przeznaczenie – Clay uśmiechnął się do niej

Nie wierze w przeznaczenie. – Odparła – Właśnie się wybierałam zwiedzić miasto.

Saro czy mogę być twoim przewodnikiem. Obiecuję ci, że pokaże ci Paryż jakiego jeszcze nie znałaś.

Clay, dlaczego to wszystko robisz? – Mac spojrzała przenikliwie na niego

Spłacam swój dług wobec ciebie.

Całkiem dobrze ci to idzie – wsiedli do taksówki.

Webb okazał się dobrym przewodnikiem i towarzyszem. W ciągu dwóch tygodni zwiedzili wspaniałe zabytki Paryża. Jego muzea, włącznie z Luwrem, gdzie zobaczyli słynne dzieło Leonarda Da Vinci Mona Lize.

Uśmiechasz się tak jak ona – powiedział Webb stojąc obok Mac która podziwiała Mona Lize. – O czym myślisz?

Chciałbyś poznać sekret tajemniczego uśmiechu? – spytała Sara

Od lat ludzie się nad nim zastanawiają. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że właśnie stojąc tu. Przed tym obrazem odkryłaś jego znaczenie?

Może – Spojrzała na niego

Powiesz mi

Nie. Sam musisz to odkryć – przeszła do kolejnej sali. Webb patrzył jeszcze przez chwile na obraz, po czym dogonił Sare.

Paryż był cudowny. Pozwolił jej zapomnieć o tym co było. Żyła chwilą, chodząc po sklepach, zwiedzając miasto i spędzając czas z Webbem. Z każdym dniem zaczynali się do siebie coraz bardziej zbliżać, aż w końcu było rzeczą naturalną to, że zaczęli ze sobą sypiać. Mac ujrzała Webba w całkiem innym świetle. Nie jako mężczyznę w garniturze pracującym w CIA i zwracającym się do niej gdy czegoś potrzebował, lub gdy ona była potrzebna do jakiejś akcji. Będąc z nim odkrywała jego prywatną stronę. Już wcześniej w Paragwaju otworzył się przed nią. A jej podobało się to. Pomógł jej zapomnieć. Nie myślała o tym co to będzie jak wróci do pracy. W cale nie myślała o tym czy ten romans, który zaczęła w Paryżu będzie trwał nadal jak wrócą do Waszyngtonu. To nie było ważne. Żyła chwilą. Tym co się teraz działo. Od tak bardzo dawno w końcu mogła poczuć się szczęśliwa.

Pod koniec ich pobytu w Paryżu zadzwonił admirał AJ.

Admirale. Coś się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona

Nie, nic takiego. Przepraszam, że przerywam pani pułkownik urlop, ale jest pewna sprawa. A skoro jest już pani na miejscu pomyślałem, że może się nią pani zając zamiast wysyłać kogoś innego i narażać biuro na dodatkowe koszty.

Co to za sprawa? – Mac spojrzała na Webba, który wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki

Na jednym z naszych statków który właśnie przybył do portu we Francji doszło do buntu załogi. Załoga zbuntowała się swojemu dowódcy. Tłumaczą się, że źle dowodzi i znęca się nad nimi.

Dobrze sir. Zajmę się tym.

Świetnie. Zgłosi się pani do ambasady amerykańskiej w Paryżu, będą tam na panią czekały już akta tej sprawy. Proszę się nią zająć jak najszybciej, i jeszcze raz przepraszam za przerwanie urlopu.

Nic nie szkodzi. Do widzenia sir.

Do widzenia

Kto to był? – usłyszała głos Claya dobiegający z łazienki

Admirał AJ. Chciał, żebym zajęła się pewną sprawą.

Przecież jesteś na urlopie. – stanął w drzwiach ubrany w szlafrok

Już nie. – Sara wstała niechętnie z łóżka – Mam się pojawić dziś w ambasadzie żeby odebrać akta i zapoznać się ze sprawą.

Nie mogli kogoś wysłać za ciebie z biura – Webb podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie

Stwierdzili, że skoro ja już tu jestem to mam się zając to sprawą. Tańszy koszt.

Więc nici ze spaceru nad Sekwaną?

Niestety – pogładziła go po policzku – Ale liczę na romantyczną kolację wieczorem.

Mhm – Webb pocałował ją – Na którą masz się stawić w ambasadzie?

Jak najszybciej – odpowiedziała wymykając się z jego ramion

Szkoda – Webb popatrzał tęsknym wzrokiem za znikająca Sarą w łazience.

Okazało się, że to wcale nie jest taka banalna sprawa jaka z początku jej się wydawała. Zajęła jej sporo czasu. Ale z drugiej strony została dwa tygodnie dłużej niż zamierzała we Francji, tyle, że już sama, bo Webb musiał wrócić do pracy. Po uporaniu się z tą sprawą dostała przydział do placówki w Londynie. Miała tam być przez trzy miesiące. Clayowi udało się załatwić przeniesienie do Europy, tak że nadal się spotykali kontynuując swój romans.

Europa dała Sarze zapomnienie. Tu ludzie byli inni. Inna kultura, zwyczaje. Ludzie tak się nie spieszyli jak w Stanach. Tu był inny świat. Często chodziła na plaże patrzeć na zachody słońca i myśląc o tym, że gdy tu zapada zmrok, gdzieś tam za oceanem właśnie wstawał nowy dzień.

Harm szybko zaaklimatyzował się w nowej pracy. Robił w końcu to co lubił. Latał. I co chwila czuł, powiew niebezpieczeństwa. Lecz za tym, to już mniej przepadał. Pomimo, że w pracy wiodło mu się dobrze a za partnerkę miał ładną kobietę, to jednak mimo wszystko brakowało mu biura. Zapachu akt, sali sądowej. Siedzenia do późna w nocy nad sprawą i ludzi. Przede wszystkim ludzi z którymi przyjaźnił się tak długo. Brakowało mu Buda, Harriet, Sturgiesa, a nawet krzyków AJ. Co prawda widywali się od czasu do czasu, ale to już nie było to samo. Z AJ nie widział się odkąd opuścił biuro. Tak samo jak Sary. Nie, ją już wcześniej przestał widywać. Tęsknił za widokiem Sary idącej przez biuro, za ich sprzeczkami, za dźwiękiem jej głosu. Od Sturgiesa dowiedziała się, że Mac została przeniesiona do ich siedziby w Londynie. Więc taki miał być ich koniec? Żałował, że nawet nie spróbowali być ze sobą razem. A teraz było już za późno. Dzieliły ich tysiące kilometrów. Dzielił ich czas i przeszłość. Zrozumiał, że już nie ma na co liczyć. Sara odeszła w przeszłość, zostawiając go tutaj. Jemu nie pozostało nic innego jak dostosować się do tego. Podjęła decyzję. Zostając w Europie dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma na co liczyć. W takiej sytuacji jemu nie pozostało nic innego jak też zamknąć ten rozdział i iść dalej. I tak też zrobił.

Od czasu do czasu spotykał się również z Kate Gali. Wspólne lunche, kolacje. W końcu byli małżeństwem, chodź fikcyjnym.

Zastanawiałeś się nad tym czy by nie wrócić do biura? – spytała go Kate podczas jednej z kolacji

Musiałbym bym pociągnąć za parę sznurków. Porozmawiać z sekretarzem. – zaczął wymieniać

Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że praca w CIA jest dla ciebie bardziej fascynująca niż w biurze. Wolisz narażać życie latając do stref gdzie trwają konflikty.

Jak pracowałem w JAG też mi się zdarzało narażać życie.

Ale tamto to było co innego.

Tak, to było co innego. – Harm dłubał widelcem w sałatce

Więc, co stoi na przeszkodzie żebyś tam wrócił? – spytała Kate

AJ nie przebaczył mi jeszcze tego co zrobiłem.

Rozmawiałeś z nim?

Nie. Ostatnio go widziałem jak odchodziłem z biura. – Harm odłożył widelec. Przestał już udawać, że je.

Więc zrób to. – Kate złapała go za rękę. Harm podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się.

Dosyć gadania o mnie. Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. Byłaś kiedyś w Londynie?

Nie. – Kate popatrzyła na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem – Chciałabym kiedyś zobaczyć to miasto. Przejść się jego uliczkami, wypić angielską herbatę. Webb jest teraz w Anglii. Słyszałeś?

Naprawdę? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony – Myślałem, że dostał kolejną misję.

Bo też tak jest. Biuro go do czegoś przydzieliło. Szczegółów nie znam. Nie moja działka. Podobno Mac też jest w Anglii – Kate uważnie obserwowała Rabba, by zobaczyć jego reakcje na te nowinę.

Wiem – odpowiedział tylko zdawkowo. Kate zauważyła, że przy tym mocno ścisnął szczęki i ponownie zagłębił się w sałatce.

Rozmawiałeś z nią? – drążyła ten temat

Sturgies mi powiedział.

Aha – po minie jego zobaczyła, że więcej z niego nie wyciśnie

Może się przejdziemy? – zaproponował Harm po chwili milczenia

Harm pada deszcz. Wybacz, ale nie przepadam za spacerami w taką pogodę.

Mogę odwieść cię do domu?

Możesz – uśmiechnęła się do niego

Harm zaparkował samochód przed jej domem. Wyłączył silnik, od razu dał się słyszeć stukot kropel deszczu bijących o dach auta.

wejdziesz? – zaproponowała mu Kate

innym razem. Jutro muszę wcześnie wstać. – skłamał

Zatem do zobaczenia – pocałowała go w policzek

Zadzwonię jutro – powiedział za wysiadającą Kate. Siedział jeszcze chwile w samochodzie i patrzał jak ona znika w domu, po czym odpalił silnik i ruszył do domu.

Gdy wszedł do domu, zaparzył sobie kawę. Co prawdę nie musiał jutro wcześnie wstawać, ale musiał parę rzeczy przemyśleć. Musiał się zastanowić nad czekającą go rozmową z admirałem AJ. Jak go przekonać żeby mu pozwolił wrócić do biura. Jutro miał się spotkać z Budem i Stergisem. Chciał ich nakłonić by mu pomogli przygotować grunt dla niego przed rozmową z admirałem. Czekało go ciężkie zadanie. Musiał się do niego przygotować niczym jak do bardzo trudnej sprawy. Postanowił też, jak mu się tylko uda to spotka się z sekretarzem marynarki. Z każdym dniem zaczynał się przekonywać, że odejście z biura JAG było pomyłką. Teraz będzie musiał ten błąd naprawić. Do późna w nocy siedział i rozmyślał o tym co teraz powinien zrobić, a przede wszystkim co powiedzieć AJ jak dojdzie do rozmowy między nimi.

Bez trudu przyszło mu przekonanie Budda i Sturgiesa żeby wstawili się za nim u AJ. Po tygodniu, ubrany w biały mundur udał się do bura JAG. Był umówiony z AJ. Przechodząc przez biuro zobaczył Harriet uśmiechającą się do niego i Budda który na jego widok wyciągnął kciuki do góry.

Cześć Tuiner. Admirał u siebie? – spytał go Harm

Tak, ale kazał panu zaczekać – Harm cofnął rękę z klamki – ktoś jest u niego?

Nie, ale ma chyba pilny telefon

Chyba? – uniósł brwi w zdumieniu

Tak naprawdę – Tuiner zniżył głos do szeptu konspiracyjnego i nachylił się nad biurkiem w stronę Harma – Admirał kazał pana przetrzymać tutaj jak pan przyjdzie

Tiner! – za drzwi dało się słyszeć gniewny głos admirała. Tuner szybko wstał i wszedł do środka

Tak admirale? – stanął przed nim na baczność

Pan Rabb przeszedł już – AJ specjalnie podkreślił pan dając do zrozumienia, że Harm nie jest już w wojsku

Od jakiś 10 minut sir.

To dobrze. Wpuść go za jakieś pół godziny

Tak sir. – Tuner stał nadal przed biurkiem

Coś jeszcze Tuner? – admirał spojrzał na niego groźnie

Sir, może jednak wpuszczę komandora. On i tak...

Tiner co na tej tabliczce pisze? – AJ wskazał na tabliczkę z stojącą na biurku

Admirał AJ Chegwidden.

Dobrze, bo już przez chwilę miałem wątpliwości kto tu kim jest.

Przepraszam sir

Odmaszerować – AJ machnął ręką – Rabba wpuść za pół godziny. Zrozumiałeś?

Tak sir

Tuner wyszedł z biura. Oparła się o drzwi i odetchnął ciężko.

Admirał jest zdenerwowany? – spytał go Harm

Tuner pokiwał głową – przyjmie pana komandorze za pół godziny

Hmm... Tuner idę pomówić z Sturgisem. Jakby admirał zmienił zdanie i chciał mnie widzieć wcześniej daj mi znać

Tak sir.

Po jakiś 15 minutach z biura wyłonił się AJ.

gdzie Harm? – spytał Tunera

poszedł porozmawiać ze Sturgisem

Ach tak. – admirał podszedł do biurka – tuner wychodzę na lunch

Sir a Komandor Harm

Widzisz tu gdzieś pana Rabba? – AJ rozglądnął się dookoła – bo ja nie

Miałem go zawiadomić, jak będzie chciał go już pan przyjąć

Tuner o co ja cię spytałem? Czy widzisz tu gdzieś Rabba?

Nie sir?

Ja też nie. Więc, można uznać, że nie mam teraz z nikim żadnego spotkania i mogę wyjść na lunch. – Admirał nałożył czapkę i ruszył ku wyjściu. Tiner wstał szybko i poszedł na poszukiwania Harma. Znalazł go w kuchni gdzie rozmawiał z Sturgisem i Budem.

Komandorze – powiedział do Harma

Admirał mnie wyzywa? – Harm odłożył kubek z kawą

Niezupełnie. Admirał wyszedł na lunch

Masz kłopoty chłopie – powiedział Sturgis

Tiner wiesz gdzie on może być?

W restauracji Star.

Wiem gdzie to jest – Harm chwycił za czapkę

Wiesz co robisz? – spytał go Sturgis

Tak. Będzie musiał mnie wysłuchać. Czy tego chce czy nie chce – Harm szybko wyszedł

Jak myślisz Bud uda mu się?

Sądzę, że to będzie wyglądało jak powrót syna marnotrawnego. Admirał traktuje Harma jak syna. Sądzę, że mu wybaczy. – odparł Bud

Tylko, za jaką cenę.

Harm odnalazł AJ w restauracji. Siedział sam przy stoliku. Podszedł do niego. AJ nie zwrócił na Harma żadnej uwagi. Odkaszlnął próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale i to nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku.

Admirale – zaczął cicho Harm – byliśmy umówieni dzisiaj

Z tego co sobie przypominam to mieliśmy się spotkać w biurze – odezwał się w końcu AJ.

Czekałem, tyle, że pan wyszedł.

Miałem ochotę zjeść w spokoju lunch. Siadaj Harm, nie stercz tak nade mną. – Harm usiadł naprzeciwko niego – Mów.

Moje odejście z biura było pomyłką. – AJ coś mruknął niezrozumiale – Nie powinienem tego robić. Nie powinienem się sprzeciwić woli swego dowódcy.

AJ spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi jak to miał w zwyczaju i czekał na dalsze słowa.

Nie potrzebnie narażałem siebie i jeszcze parę innych osób. Powinienem słuchać rozkazów...

Właśnie rozkazów. Rabb jaką mam gwarancję, że jeśli ci pozwolę wrócić do biura będziesz słuchał moich rozkazów. Nie sprzeciwisz mi się znowu?

Admirale dostałem nauczkę.

AJ mruknął – Wiesz, że w twojej sprawie dzwonił do mnie nawet sekretarz marynarki, abym znowu cię przyjął, nawet dyrektor CIA też próbował mnie do tego przekonać. Rabb postaw się na moim miejscu. Powiedz mi co powinienem zrobić.

przyjąć mnie z powrotem – Harm spojrzał na niego wzrokiem szczeniaka

AJ zabębnił palcami o stół.

Przepraszam Admirale za mój wybryk. Proszę dać mi jeszcze jedną szansę.

Wiesz Rabb. Gdyby nie to, że jestem łysy to przez te twoje wybryki już dawno bym osiwiał.

Czy to znaczy, że mogę wrócić?

Sam nie wierze w to co teraz powiem. Możesz, ale przez najbliższy czas schodź mi z oczu. I pamiętaj Rabb. Jedno małe przewinienie a żegnasz się z wojskiem na dobre, i w tedy to już nikt ci nie pomoże.

Dziękuje sir – Harm wstał i uścisnął mu dłoń

Ech za miękki się robię. Chyba pora, żeby już przejść na emeryturę – powiedział AJ bardziej do siebie niż do Harma

Admirale, jest pan za młody, żeby przechodzić na emeryturę.

Harm – powiedział groźnie admirał – pamiętaj! Będę miał cię na oku.

Tak sir.

Harm obawiał się tej rozmowy. Teraz, gdy było już po wszystkim odetchnął z ulgą. Mógł wrócić do biura, do tego co tak lubił.

Mac zadomowiła się w Londynie. Co prawda Anglia znacznie się różniła od Stanów. Inna kultura, zwyczaje, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była zadowolona z tego. Miła odmiana po tym, co ostatnio przeżyła. Tak się jakoś też stało, że z trzech miesięcy jakie miała tu spędzić zrobiły się cztery. Przez ten czas ani razu nie była w Stanach i zaczynała już za nimi tęsknić. Brakowało jej przyjaciół, tym bardziej, że się zbliżały święta Bożego Narodzenia. Całe szczęście jej zasłanie tutaj dobiegało końca. Od nowego roku jej obowiązki miał przejąć ktoś inny. Tak, że mogła spokojnie już wracać do Stanów.

Siedząc w samolocie zastanawiała się nad ostatnim okresem. Cztery miesiące podczas których był obecny cały czas przy niej Webb. Cieszyła się, że Clay był tu razem z nią. Zdążyła go już trochę poznać przez ten czas jaki spędzili wspólnie. Poznała jego nawyki i parę wad. Nie podobało jej się w nim to, że czasami pił zbyt dużo. Lecz to zdarzało się jedynie w tedy gdy miał kłopoty w pracy. Ale mimo to nie podobało jej się to.

Wysiadła z samolotu. Owiał ją zimny wiatr. Padał śnieg. Waszyngtonie, było zimniej niż w Londynie. Mac, wracając do domu nikomu nie powiedziała, że przylatuje więc się nie spodziewała, że ktoś będzie na nią czekał na lotnisku. Clay miał wrócić z Londynu za parę dni. Wsiadła do taksówki i pojechała do domu. Długi lot ją zmęczył, więc szybko położyła się spać.

Następnego dnia z rana pojechała do biura zameldować się u dowódcy. Pierwszą osobą na jaką się natknęła, jeszcze przed wejściem do budynku była Jen.

pani pułkownik! – krzyknęła radośnie Jen – jak miło panią widzieć. Już myśleliśmy, że pani na stałe zostanie w Londynie.

Londyn ma swoje uroki, jednak moje miejsce jest tutaj. Admirał u siebie?

Tak. Będzie zaskoczony pani widokiem. Zresztą jak my wszyscy. – Mac weszła do budynku. Przechodząc przez główną sale spotkała Harriet i Buda. Harriet podeszła do niej i ją uściskała.

Pani pułkownik, co za niespodzianka.

Witaj Harriet. Jak tam dzieci?

Są cudowne. Może nie powinnam tak chwalić własnych dzieci, ale przekonasz się jak tylko do nas odwiedzisz.

Zapraszamy na wigilie do nas – powiedział Bud

Na pewno przyjdę. Teraz wybaczcie, muszę się spotkać z admirałem.

Mac weszła do biura AJ. Siedział on właśnie za biurkiem i rozmawiał przez telefon. Skinął ręką Mac by usiadła. Po chwili odłożył słuchawkę.

Witam pani pułkownik. Jak było w Londynie?

Nie tak dobrze jak tu – powiedziała z uśmiechem

Niestety, nie będzie pani dane odpocząć. Brakuje nam ludzi, więc od razu przydzielę pani do sprawy.

Nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

To dobrze. - Admirał podał jej kopertę. Mac zaciekawiona zajrzała do środka. Wyjęła zaproszenie na bal. Spojrzała zdumiona na AJ.

Bal organizowany przez rząd Stanów. Będzie na nim dużo osobistości. Ministrowie, ambasadorzy, zagraniczni goście.

A co ja mam tam robić? – spytała zaciekawiona Mac

Ładnie wyglądać. Jest to coroczny bal wydawany o tej porze roku.

Ktoś z biura jeszcze będzie?

Tak. Kilka osób.

Mac wahała się przez chwile nad kolejnym pytaniem.

Myślałam, że to będzie jakaś poważna sprawa

I tak jest. Na tym balu będzie szejk arabski. Podejrzewamy, że chce zrobić transakcje z pewną osobą. Kłopot w tym, że nie wiemy kto to jest. Jedynie co to, to, że jest amerykańskim wojskowym.

Co to za transakcja? – spytała Mac

Chodzi o sprzedaż broni. Tiner przekaże pani akta sprawy. – w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon

Admirał Chedwigen – AJ skinął Mac, że może odejść. Idąc do swojego biura, zauważyła, że gabinet Harma jest pusty. Pewnie ma rozprawę – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wchodząc do biura obawiała się ich spotkania. Jak ono będzie wyglądać po tak długim czasie. Nie widzieli się w końcu cztery miesiące, podczas których do siebie nie dzwonili ani nie pisali. Usiadła za biurkiem, po chwili pojawił się Tiner z aktami.

Tiner, nie wiesz gdzie jest komandor Rabb? – spytała go Mac

Na lotniskowcu. Prowadzi sprawę. Ma wrócić za dwa dni ma'am.

Dziękuję – odetchnęła z ulgą. Miała dwa dni na to by przygotować się na spotkanie z nim. W tym momencie wyjęła zaproszenie z koperty i spojrzała na datę. Bal miał się odbyć jutro. Przynajmniej nie będzie na nim Harma.

Mimo woli przypomniało jej się przyjęcie w ambasadzie, w której zostali uwięzieni. Ze wspomnień wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je.

Miałeś być dopiero za parę dni – zarzuciła Webbowi ręce na szyję.

Mam się wrócić? – dał jej szybkiego całusa

Zostań. Jak ci się udało wyrwać z stamtąd? – Mac wpuściła go do środka

To tajemnica.

Ostatnio dużo masz tych tajemnic.

Taka praca.

Mac odsunęła się od niego. Clay westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Saro przecież wiesz, że nie mogę ci mówić wszystkiego. Nie mogę cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.

Nawet nie mam prawa wiedzieć gdzie jesteś. Mam tylko siedzieć przy telefonie i czekać na to kiedy do mnie zadzwonisz?

Saro nie zaczynaj znowu. Proszę – Clay objął ją – Lepiej powiedz jak tam w biurze. – Webb obawiał się tego jak Sara zareaguje na powrót do biura. Jakie będzie jej pierwsze spotkanie z Harmem. Wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, że Rabb nie pracuje już w CIA. Od początku jego pracy dla agencji domyślał się, że długo tam nie zagrzeje.

Admirał od razu przydzielił mnie do zadania. Jutro idziemy na przyjęcie.

My? – spytał Clay

Zaproszenie jest na dwie osoby. Chyba nie myślisz, że pokaże się tam sama.

Idź z Rabbem – Webb powiedział to by sprawdzić jak zareaguje. Mac popatrzyła mu uważnie w oczy. Po czym powoli powiedziała

Harm ma teraz sprawę na jakimś tam okręcie. Wróci za parę dni.

Więc się jeszcze z nim nie widziała – pomyślał.

Zatem pójdziemy tam.

Będzie tam zapewne kilku twoich znajomych – powiedziała Mac idąc do kuchni

Nie wątpię

Clay, nie masz nic przeciwko temu byśmy tam poszli.

Nie kochanie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Harm zdążył tego samego wieczora powrócić z lotniskowca. Jutro czekało go jakieś nudne przejęcie. Zaprosił na nie Kate Gali. Przynajmniej nie będzie sam się na nim nudził. Gdy weszli na sale, było tu już sporo gości. Rozpoznał w śród tego tłumu kilka znajomych twarzy. Było tu też kilka osób z biura JAG, w tym admirał AJ.

Sama śmietanka tutaj się zebrała – powiedziała Kate stojąca u jego boku ubrana w granatową długą suknie – ale nie tylko. Widzę też kilku agentów CIA.

Mówiłem ci, że to grubsza afera

Może zrobimy obchód dookoła sali, a potem zatańczymy – zaproponowała Kate.

Zgadzam się na obchód, a co do tańca, to wolałbym jednak nie. – Harm wziął pod rękę Kate i ruszyli przez sale

Harm, kobiecie się nie odmawia – spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Komandor Rabb. – przybliżył się do nich sekretarz marynarki – więc jednak pan tu jest.

Pan sekretarz. Jakże bym mógł opuścić takie przyjęcie. Sporo znanych ludzi tu dziś jest.

Daj spokój Rabb. Połowa z nich przyszła tu w interesach, a druga połowa, by chełpić się swoim majątkiem, bądź stanowiskiem – sekretarz uważnie przyjrzał się Gali

Pozwoli pan, że mu przedstawię Kate Gali

Miło mi – sekretarz uścisnął jej rękę - pani wybaczy, ale muszę na chwilę porwać komandora.

W porządku. Harm będę przy barze – Kate oddaliła się w przeciwny koniec sali.

Harm pozwól ze mną. Tu jest zbyt dużo ludzi, a chciałby z tobą spokojnie porozmawiać. Przespacerujemy się Galerią. Będziesz mógł zobaczyć obrazy naszych stypendystów.

Szli długi korytarzem, gdzie na jednej ścianie znajdowały się obrazy, a naprzeciwko były okna zasłonięte długimi, białymi firanami. Było tu chłodniej, jako że parę okien było otwartych. Harm stracił zainteresowanie sztuką po kilku pierwszych obrazach przedstawiający kropki i kreski.

współczesna sztuka – mówił przy jego boku sekretarz – jakoś do mnie nie przemawia. Wole takie obrazy. Przynajmniej wie się gdzie jest góra a gdzie dół.

Harm spojrzał na obraz przed którym przystanęli. Płótno przedstawiało kobietę w białej sukni stojącą tyłem obok uschłego drzewa. Usłyszał, że ktoś idzie korytarzem. Odwrócił się w tym kierunku. W tym momencie wiatr powiał mocniej, zasłaniając mu widok. Po odgłosie obcasów domyślił się, że to kobieta idzie w ich kierunku. Pomyślał, że to może Kate znudziła się czekaniem i postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Firana powoli opadała, ukazując tego kto szedł. Harm oniemiał. W jego kierunku szła, a raczej płynęła w powietrzu pułkownik Sara Mackenzie. W białej długiej jedwabnej sukni wyglądała niczym anioł. Wrażenie to pogłębiał jeszcze szal który miała na sobie i lekko powiewał z tyłu gdy tak szła. Była zapatrzona w obrazy, które mijała, więc ich nie zauważyła.

Co pan o tym sądzi? Panie Rabb. Rabb! Czy pan mnie słucha? – sekretarz przyglądał mu się ciekawie, po czym spojrzał w kierunku, którym patrzył Harm. Sara usłyszała jak sekretarz wymawia nazwisko Rabb. Odwróciła wzrok od obrazów i spojrzała na Harma. Momentalnie zatrzymała się. Poczuła się jakby nogi wrosły jej w ziemie. Nie była w stanie zrobić, żadnego kroku.

Stali tak od siebie oddaleni zaledwie jakimiś trzema metrami. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie nic powiedzieć, ani wykonać żadnego gestu. Spoglądali sobie w oczy. Między nimi powstało napięcie. Każde z nich czekało, aż te drugie się odezwie, coś powie. Raptem obojgu wydało się, że jest tu duszno pomimo chłodu.

Sekretarz spoglądał na nich oboje.

państwo się znacie? – w końcu przerwał milczenie

Harm – powiedziała cicho, niemal szeptem. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to co powiedział mężczyzna u boku Raba.

Saro – po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak Harm wymawia jej imię w tak delikatny sposób. Lekko otworzyła usta, jakby miała coś za chwilę powiedzieć. Przez głowę Harma przelatywało teraz tysiące myśli z ogromną szybkością. Chciał ją zapytać co tutaj robi? Kiedy przyjechała? Dlaczego nie dawała żadnego znaku? Ale nie mógł. Głos mu uwiązł w gardle. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Ja może państwu nie będę przeszkadzał. Komandorze porozmawiamy później.

Sara ocknęła się słysząc głos sekretarza.

Nie proszę zostać. To ja wam przeszkodziłam. – po czym odwróciła się i skierowała się do wyjścia. W tym momencie Harm miał ochotę udusić sekretarza. W myślach wyzywał go od najgorszych. Spoglądał tęsknym wzrokiem za nią. W połowie drogi Sara zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Harma przez ramię wzrokiem spod przymrużonych powiek. Harma przeszedł dreszcz. Posłała mu ironiczny uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i poszła dalej. Chciał już za nią pobiec, ale sekretarz chwycił go za ramię i chcą nie chcą musiał iść z nim w przeciwnym kierunku.

Piękna – usłyszał jego głos. - Niczym posąg greckiej bogini.

Tak – powiedział w zamyśleniu

A wracając do sprawy. Podejrzewacie już kogoś... - Harm wiele go nie słuchał. Jego myśli błądziły gdzie indziej. Teraz zastanawiał się jak tu się pozbyć sekretarza i odszukać Sare. Porozmawiać z nią. Mechanicznie odpowiadał na pytania mu stawiane. Nie bardzo też pamiętał o czym mówili. Przed oczami cały czas miał widok Mac w białej jedwabnej sukni spoglądającej na niego. W końcu przeprosił sekretarza. Powiedział, że musi wrócić do Kate. Wrócił na sale i zaczął szukać Mac. Przechodząc obok baru zawołała go Kate.

Harm! Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.

Wybacz Kate, ale nie mam teraz czasu. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać. – poszedł dalej szukając w tłumie znajomej twarzy, ale nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć. Zaczynał już wątpić w to czy w ogóle ją widział. Może tylko mi się zdawało. Zrezygnowany wyszedł na taras. I wtedy ujrzał ją po raz kolejny. Wyglądała się być jeszcze piękniejsza skąpana w blasku księżyca. Stała oparta o barierkę zapatrzona gdzieś w dal. Harm podszedł powoli do niej. Stanął obok, wydała mu się zamyślona.

Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – powiedziała przerywając cisze

Witaj Mackenzie – Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

To ty?

Spodziewałaś się kogoś innego?

Co chcesz Harm?

Chłodno mnie witasz po tak długiej nieobecności. Ile to już minęło? Cztery miesiące?

Cztery miesiące 3 dni i 15 godzin

Jak zawsze dokładna. Nic się nie zmieniłaś

Ty też. W biurze powiedzieli, że wrócisz za kilka dni. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj spotkać.

Ty też nic nie powiedziałaś o swoim powrocie – odparował – Znikasz na cztery miesiące. Nie mówisz gdzie jedziesz, w ogóle nic nie mówisz, a potem się zjawiasz jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Harm zacisnął ręce na zimnej barierce

Dostałam rozkazy. Byłam potrzebna w Londynie.

Tak. W końcu Londyn jest na końcu świata i nie mają tam czegoś takiego jak telefony.

Harm o co ci chodzi? – popatrzyła wściekle na niego

Kochanie przepraszam, że tak długo, ale po drodze zatrzymał mnie jeszcze szef – Clay podał Mac wodę – twoja woda

dzięki – Webb widząc Harma objął Mac w pasie dając mu do zrozumienia, że coś ich łączy.

cześć Harm. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedział do niego

Clay – odparł zdawkowo

Słyszałem, że odszedłeś CIA. Długo tam nie zabawiłeś – powiedział ironicznie – Nie każdy nadaje się do tej pracy.

Pracowałeś w CIA? Dlaczego? – spytała zdumiona Mac

Musiałem – odpowiedział krótko – masz rację Clay nie każdy nadaję się do tego by taplać się w błocie.

To Harm nic ci nie mówił – powiedział niewinnie Webb – a taki był dumny z siebie gdy tam przyszedł

Ty też mi nic nie powiedziałeś – spojrzała gniewnie na Claya

Myślałem, że wiesz – bronił się

Przepraszam was. Musze iść – Harm wyszedł. Nie mógł ścierpieć widoku Claya obejmującego Mac. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to co widział pomiędzy Mac i Webem to coś poważnego. Odnalazł Kate i resztę wieczoru spędził w jej towarzystwie.

Mac po chwili poszła w ślady Harma i weszła do środka zostawiając Weba na zewnątrz. Chciała porozmawiać kimś z biura. Po jakimś czasie odnalazła Sturgisa.

możemy pomówić? – podeszła do niego. Sturgis widząc po jej minie domyślił się, że to coś ważnego.

Coś się stało? – spytał jej

Dlaczego Harm pracował w CIA? – spytała po prostu

O niczym nie wiesz? – Mac zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy

Jadąc do Paragwaju sprzeciwił się admirałowi. AJ zabronił mu tam jechać. Powiedział, że jeśli tam pojedzie nie ma już po co wracać do biura. Jak wiesz Harm go nie posłuchał. Związku z tym po powrocie w biurze nie miał co szukać. Dostał propozycje pracy od CIA, i skorzystał z niej.

Myślałam, że przez cały ten czas pracował w biurze.

Admirał go przyjął z powrotem jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. – spojrzał na nią uważnie - Mac. Naprawdę o niczym nie wiedziałaś?

Nie miałam pojęcia – Sara spuściła głowę. Czuła się winna. – Przepraszam Sturgis. Muszę wyjść.

Odnalazła Webba i pod pretekstem, że źle się czuje, kazała mu odwieść się do domu. Nie odzywała się do niego przez całą drogę. Cały czas myślała o tym co usłyszała. Harm zaryzykował swoją karierę, by móc ją ratować. A ona co zrobiła? Wdała się w romans z jego kolegą. Sama sobie była winna, za obecną sytuację.

nie zaprosisz mnie do środka? – usłyszała głos Claya. Zobaczyła, że są już pod jej domem.

Nie dzisiaj. – powiedziała oschle

Saro – Webb złapał ją za rękę – musimy porozmawiać

Teraz?

Nie to może zaczekać, jeśli nie masz ochoty dzisiaj

Dzięki Clay – pocałowała go w policzek - Przyjdź jutro

Dobra. Dobranoc Saro

Dobranoc Clay

Sara weszła do mieszkania. Oparła się o drzwi. Zastanawiała się co teraz powinna zrobić. Jak zareagować na to co usłyszała? A jeśli Harm myślał, że ona wie o wszystkim. W takim przypadku dopiero jej zachowanie wydało mu się gruboskórne. Czuła się okropnie. Minęło już przecież tyle czasu.

co ja mam robić? – spytała sama siebie.

Po raz pierwszy zaczęła żałować, że wróciła do Stanów. W Anglii wydawało jej się wszystko prostsze, łatwiejsze. Zajmowała się tam banalnymi sprawami, u jej boku zawsze był Clay. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym co będzie jutro. A w przeszłość po prostu nie patrzyła. Pojechała tam w końcu po to by zapomnieć o niej. A teraz gdy tu wróciła, przeszłość dała znać o sobie. Okazało się, że jednak nie udało jej się od niej uciec. Lecz musi się z nią zmierzyć. Rozebrała się z sukni i poszła wziąć gorącą kąpiel. To ją trochę odprężyło. Ale jej myśli nadal krążyły wokół jednego tematu. Jeszcze do tego jej związek z Webbem. Przypomniały jej się ostatnie jego słowa gdy wysiadała z auta. Powiedział, że chce z nią jutro porozmawiać. Ciekawe, co może od niej chcieć. Może chodzi mu o te dzisiejsze spotkanie z Harmem. Pewnie pomyślał, że go specjalnie okłamałam mówiąc mu, że Raba nie będzie na przyjęciu. Przypomniało jej się jak go zobaczyła w holu. Był zaskoczony jej widokiem, tak samo jak ona jego. Nie! Znowu o nim myślę. Czy ja się od niego nigdy nie uwolnię? Przecież nic nas nie łączy. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Więc dlaczego o nim ciągle myślę? Przewróciła się na drugi bok. Próbowała zasnąć, ale przychodziło jej to z trudem. Jej myśli cały czas krążyły wokół jednego tematu i jednej osoby. Dopiero nad ranem udało jej się zasnąć.


	2. Chapter 2

Harm stał na baczność w biurze AJ. Oprócz niego był tu jeszcze obecny Sturgis i Mac. AJ przechadzał się przed nimi.

Gratuluję komandorze Turner – odezwał się w końcu admirał. Spisał się pan dobrze. Czego nie można powiedzieć o obecnym tu komandorze Rabb i pułkownik Mackenzie. – AJ spojrzał na nich

Sir – powiedział Harm

komandorze nie chce słyszeć waszych tłumaczeń. Zrozumiano!

Tak sir.

Pan natomiast – zwrócił się do Sturgisa – zajmie się oskarżeniem generała Luis.

Rabb, Mackenzie bronicie go. Możecie odejść – AJ opadł ciężko na fotel. – chodź jeden dzień spokoju – wzniósł oczy do góry. Czy ja aż tak dużo wymagam?

Mac zaczekaj! – zawołał ją Harm jak już znaleźli się na korytarzu – któreś z nas musi pojechać do bazy wojskowej po dowody

Ja pojadę. Ty zajmij się oskarżeniem

Jesteś pewna?

Tak. Zajmie mi to najwyżej dzień, dwa. Zdążę wrócić na święta – uśmiechnęła się do niego

Idziesz na wigilie do Robertsów? – spytał ją Harm

Tak. Ty też?

Jeszcze nie wiem? – odpowiedział z ociąganiem

Mały AJ byłby zawiedziony, gdyby nie przyszedł jego wujek.

Tak myślisz? – spojrzał na nią z iskierkami w oczach

Jestem tego pewna. Przyzwyczaił się już, że święta spędza z nami – spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy

Masz racje nie mogę go zawieść – uśmiechnął się do niej charakterystycznie

Zatem do zobaczenia na wigilii u Robertsów.

Nie będzie cię dziś już w biurze? – spytał zaskoczony Harm

Nie. Wychodzę dziś wcześniej, a jutro pojadę do bazy.

To do wigilii

Mac weszła do swojego biura. Zabrała z stamtąd parę dokumentów i płaszcz, po czym wyszła.

Przed domem spotkała Claya.

Długo już na mnie czekasz? – podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek

Jakieś 15 minut

Wchodź – przepuściła go w drzwiach – Zatem co to takiego ważnego o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Może zrobimy to przy kolacji? – Mac spojrzała na niego uważnie

Clay co się dzieję?

Webb westchnął – Mów! – ponagliła go Mac

- Dobrze usiądźmy - usiedli na kanapie. Clay wziął jej ręce w swoje – Saro, dawno już chciałem cię o to zapytać – Mac wciągnęła powietrze przeczuwając jakie będą następne słowa. – Chciałbym, abyśmy zamieszkali razem – powiedział w końcu.

Była zdumiona jego słowami. Mac nie tego się spodziewała. Trochę jej ulżyło, bo przez chwilę miała wrażenia, obawiała się, że Webb poprosi ją o rękę.

Saro – ponaglił ją do odpowiedzi Clay

Nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł – powiedziała

W europie mieszkaliśmy razem – zaczął Caly – sądziłem, że jak wrócimy tutaj to nic się nie zmieni. Chyba nie było ci tak źle ze mną?

Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko zaskoczyłeś mnie.

Zatem, mogę przeprowadzić się do ciebie? – Sara zabrała ręce z jego rąk. Wstała z kapany. Zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju.

Doprawdy Clay... Ja jutro muszę jechać... to nie jest najlepszy okres by o tym mówić. Może po świętach? – spojrzała na niego bezradnie

Taa.. jasne... nie ma sprawy – odparł cierpko. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi – Zadzwonię do ciebie

Clay, ale będziesz na wigilii u Robertsów? – spytała go jeszcze

Mieliśmy, te święta spędzić z moją matką. Zapomniałaś?

Obiecałam Budowi i Harriet, że przyjdę do nich. Dawno już nie widziałam ich dzieci.

Moja matka liczyła, na święta z nami. Jestem jej jedynym synem.

Przepraszam. Powiem Harriet, że nie mogę przyjść – powiedziała zrezygnowana

Nie musisz nic odwoływać – powiedział Webb wściekle, po czym wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Saro poczuła się okropnie w stosunku do Webba. Zapowiadają się cudowne święta – pomyślała.

Następnego dania Mac poleciała do bazy wojskowej. Harm zajął się sprawą. Próbował dogadać się ze Sturgisem, ale on nie poszedł na ugodę. Poza tym miał na głowie jeszcze jedną nie dokończoną rozprawę. Właśnie powracał z niej do swojego biura.

Panie komandorze, a co pan powie na ugodę? – zapytał go Bud – moglibyśmy zakończyć tę sprawę przed świętami

Chcesz mieć wolne święta?

Tak, o ile to będzie możliwe przy dwójce dzieciach i kilkunastu gościach – Budd zmieszał się – Nie to żeby nam przeszkadzało, że tyle ludzi do nas przyjdzie..

Budd, w porządku. Przygotuj warunki ugody a ja... – urwał, bo właśnie wchodził do swojego biura i zobaczył za biurkiem siedzącą nastolatkę – Chloe! Co tu robisz?

Harm! – nastolatka podbiegła do niego – przyjechałam na święta do Mac. Chciałam jej zrobić niespodziankę, ale nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć. Byłam u niej w domu, ale nikogo tam nie ma, a tu w biurze wszyscy tacy zaganiani, że od nikogo nie można się niczego dowiedzieć. Więc sobie pomyślałam, że poczekam u ciebie w biurze i się dowiem gdzie jest Mac. Dzień dobry panie Roberts. Nic się pan nie zmienił.

Cześć Chloe. Miło cię widzieć – powiedział Budd

Chloe wolniej. Czy ty oddychasz jak mówisz? – Harm popchnął ja do środka gabinetu. – Mac pojechała dzisiaj do bazy wojskowej. Wróci jutro.

O! Oj. Chyba mi nie wyszła niespodzianka – dziewczyna popatrzyła z zakłopotaniem na Harma – I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

Nie masz, żadnych znajomych tutaj u których mogłabyś przenocować?

Znam ciebie – Chloe uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął Harm

Harm – powiedziała przeciągle – Chyba nie chcesz, żebym poszła spać na dworzec, albo pod most. Idą święta. Miej serce. – spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem

Dobrze już dobrze – Chloe pisnęła z radości. Podbiegła do Harma, rzuciła mu się na szyje i dała całusa w policzek.

Zobaczysz jak będzie fajnie. Nie pożałujesz!

Już żałuje – westchnął – Chloe poczekaj tu jeszcze trochę. Muszę z Robertsem spisać ugodę i pojedziemy do mnie

Ok... Harm

Rabb odwrócił się od drzwi – Coś jeszcze?

Ale nie mów nic Sarze, że przyjechałam. Chce jej zrobić niespodziankę.

No dobrze.

- Dlaczego nie masz choinki? – zapytała Chloe wchodząc do mieszkania Harma – ani nie przystroiłeś domu?

nie miałem na to czasu – postawił bagaż Chloe na podłodze

mogę zrobić to za ciebie – zaoferowała się

nie musisz

ale ja to bardzo chętnie zrobię. To będzie taki podziękowanie z mojej strony za to, że mnie przygarnąłeś

Ozdoby znajdziesz na dnie szafy. Co chcesz na kolację?

Pizze! – krzyknęła radośnie

Nie mam. Może zrobię ci coś sam.

Lepiej nie. Mac mi opowiadała o twoich bezmięsnych pulpetach. Pizza na telefon! – Chloe wyciągnęła ozdoby świąteczne z szafy i zaczęła je wypakowywać.

Dobra, będzie pizza. Ale to ja zamawiam dodatki.

Z podwójnym serem... ładne – dziewczyna wyciągnęła figurkę aniołka. Rozglądnęła się po pokoju, gdzie by ją można postawić.

Śpisz na kanapie – zawyrokował Harm

Tak jest! – powiedziała przy zawieszaniu kolejnych ozdób

Harm dlaczego nie jesteście z Mac razem? – Rabb słysząc to pytanie o mało co się nie udławił pizzą

W porządku już? – Harm pokiwał głową, że tak – więc dlaczego z Mac nie jesteście razem. Przecież nie ma już Brumbiego, a ty też pozbyłeś się Renne więc co stoi na przeszkodzie

My z Mac jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi

Yhy... przyjaciele tak się nie zachowują jak wy

A jak my się zachowujemy? – Harm odłożył pizze i wytarł ręce

Sam wiesz najlepiej

Chloe chętnie posłucham. Jak według ciebie się zachowujemy.

Jak dwoje niedojrzałych nastolatków. Czemu zamiast robić do niej maślanych oczu nie zaprosisz jej w końcu na randkę?

No proszę. Czternastolatka będzie mi tu rady dawać.

Ktoś musi.

Chloe, chyba pora, żebyś poszła spać. – Harm wstał i zaczął sprzątać

Typowe. Jak rozmawiam z Mac o tobie też zaraz zmienia temat.

Rozmawiasz z Mac o mnie. A o czym dokładnie? – zaciekawił się Harm

Nie powiem! Nie chciałeś mnie słuchać więc już nic nie powiem – zakryła buzię rękami.

Ciekawe jak długo wytrzymasz? – Chloe w odpowiedzi wystawiła mu język i pognała szybko do łazienki

Chloe wracaj tu!

Nie! – krzyknęła z łazienki

Jak chcesz. Tylko nie uciekaj w środku nocy przez okno. Nie mam zamiaru szukać cię po całym mieście.

Obejdzie się. Potrafię dać sobie radę – po chwili wyszła z łazienki ubrana w piżamę z obrażoną miną. Nie spojrzała w kierunku Harma ani razu.

Obraziłaś się na mnie

Chloe nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę by go nie słyszeć. Harm westchnął i podszedł do niej. Kucną przy kanapie, odkrył jej głowę.

chce spać – powiedziała, po czym ponownie próbowała nakryć głowę kołdrą

Chloe, przepraszam.

Harm dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?

Rabb zrobił zdziwioną minę – Ja cię nie lubię? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Lubię cię smarkulo – Chloe już miała mu coś na to odpowiedzieć gdy zadzwonił telefon

Jak to Mac to nie mów jej, że tu jestem – powiedziała szybko Chloe

Słucham... Witaj Kate... – Chloe usiadła zaciekawiona i wpatrywała się w Harma. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Nie, nie mam żadnych planów... – Harm zauważył jak Chloe ciekawie mu się przypatruję, więc wyszedł z telefonem na korytarz. Po kilku minutach w dobrym nastroju.

Co to za Kate? – wypaliła Chloe – to z nią się teraz spotykasz? Dlatego nie chcesz się umówić z Mac.

Podobno chciałaś spać

Znowu mnie zbywasz! Jesteś okropny!

Ty też – podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w czoło – Dobranoc Chloe. Kolorowych snów.

Ropuchy do poduchy Harm

Następnego dnia była wigilia. Harm zabrał do biura Chloe. Miał nadzieję, że Mac zjawi się tam lada chwila. Godziny mijały, a Mac nadal nie było widać. W końcu zniecierpliwiony zadzwonił do niej.

słucham

Mac. Tu Harm. Jak idzie sprawa?

W porządku. Zajmie mi to trochę więcej czasu niż sądziłam. To przez ten okres świąteczny. Nie wszyscy pracownicy są w biurze i trudno tu doprosić się o cokolwiek. Harm coś się stało, że dzwonisz.

Chloe, która stała przy nim energicznie zamachała rękami by jej nie wydał.

nie nic. Tylko byłem ciekaw kiedy wrócisz – Harm poczuł się jak kretyn

będę wieczorem na wigilii u Robertsów. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Tak. Znasz Harriet, niepokoiła się o to, czy zdążysz na kolację.

Powiedz jej, że nie musi się martwić. Będę na pewno. Do zobaczenia Harm. – Mac rozłączyła się. Popatrzyła na telefon trzymany w ręce. To było trochę nie podobne do Harma. Ta rozmowa.

Harm odłożył słuchawkę. Spojrzał na Chloe.

iiii? – spojrzała na niego pytająco

Mac będzie na wigilii u Robertsów.

Świetnie. O której ona jest?

O 18. Do tego czasu jesteś skazana na moje towarzystwo.

To co robimy do tego czasu?

Ja mam tu jeszcze jakąś godzinę roboty. Potem pojedziemy do domu.

Mac spieszyła się. Miała być u Robertsów już piętnaście minut temu. Niestety załatwianie dokumentów zajęło jej znacznie więcej czasu niż planowała. Zaparkowała przed domem. Zobaczyła, że samochód Harma już tu stoi. Zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyła jej Harriet z Jimmym na rękach.

Pani pułkownik. Już pani jest – ucieszyła się Harriet. Mac usłyszała głośnie rozmowy dobiegające z salonu.

Przepraszam, że się spóźniłam i musieliście na nie czekać.

Nic nie szkodzi.

Mac zdjęła płaszcz. Popatrzyła na małego Jimmego.

mogę? – spytała

oczywiście. Jeszcze go pani nie widziała. Urodził się jak byłaś w europie. – Harriet podała dziecko Mac. Ta weszła z nim na rękach do salonu. Pierwszy zauważył ją admirał AJ, który stal obok Meredith

Pani pułkownik. Dobrze, że pani już jest. W radiu słyszałem, że na ten wieczór zapowiadają śnieżyce, udało się pani umknąć jej.

Gdy Harm usłyszał głos admirała odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Zobaczył Mac stojącą z dzieckiem na rękach rozmawiającą z AJ i Mereith. Na chwile spojrzała w jego kierunku. Wahał się czy do niej podejść. Ale Mac posłała mu uśmiech, i to przesądziło o sprawie. Przeprosił Budda i Stergisa z którymi właśnie rozmawiał i podszedł do Mac.

Hej – przywitał się z nią

Cześć

Sara! – usłyszała krzyk za sobą i stukot schodzenia po schodach. Mac odwróciła się. Zobaczyła, że w jej kierunku biegnie Chloe, która wcześniej na górze bawiła się z małym AJ.

Mac! – dziewczyna objęła ją w pasie. Mac rozglądnęła się do dokoła i podała dziecko Harmowi, jako, że stał najbliżej niej. Mac pochyliła się nad dziewczyną i ją uściskała.

Chloe co tu robisz?

Niespodzianka – powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna.

Mac usłyszała nad głową płacz dziecka. To był mały Jimmy, któremu widać się nie spodobało bycie na rękach Harma. Rabb rozglądnął się dookoła bezradnie, szukając Budda lub Harriet. Skinął głową na Budda, który podszedł do niego i zabrał dziecko.

chyba nie przepada za mną- powiedział oddając dziecko

nie. Pewnie, ma mokro, albo jest głodny. Niech się pan nie martwi, będzie pan dobrym ojcem.

Mogę to już potwierdzić – wtrąciła się Chloe

Chloe! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Harm i Mac

No, co? Ze mną poradził sobie.

Mac, spojrzała na Chloe potem na Harma.

Chloe wczoraj zjawiła się w biurze. Nie miała gdzie się podziać więc przenocowała u mnie.

Dzięki Harm

Podano do stołu – przerwał jej Budd zapraszający wszystkich by usiedli – a z tobą panno jeszcze nie skończyłam – Mac ściszyła głos – Nie myśl, że ci się upiekło

Chciała ci zrobić niespodziankę – wtrącił się Harm

Nie broń jej Harm.

Mac mamy święta. Odpuść jej. Dziewczyna chciała dobrze.

Mac westchnęła i zasiadła za stołem obok Chloe. Naprzeciwko nich usadowił się Harm. Bud wstał z miejsca z kieliszkiem wina w ręce.

Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim, że tu jesteście. Bo nie ma nic wspanialszego, jak spędzać święta w gronie rodzinnym. A wy jesteście dla nas rodziną. Wesołych świąt.

Kolacja minęła w miłej atmosferze. Potem odśpiewano kilka kolęd. W końcu Mac zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia razem z Chloe.

Jesteś na mnie zła? – spytała Chloe smutnym głosem

Nie głuptasku. Ale więcej czegoś takiego nie rób. Co byś zrobiła, gdyby Harma też nie było. Gdzie byś się w tedy podziała?

Może w tedy, by wasz admirał by mnie przygarnął – Mac zrobiła groźną minę – Przepraszam.

Wychodzicie? – obok nich stanął Harm nakładający płaszcz. – W samochodzie mam twój bagaż Chloe.

pani pułkownik – podeszła do niej Harriet – dziękuję za prezent dla małego AJ. Jest nim zachwycony.

Dobranoc Harriet – Harm wyszedł a za nim Chloe

Nie ma za co Hariett. Dobranoc i ucałuj ode mnie AJ i Jimmego.

Chloe czekała na Mac na tarasie. – już? – spytała gdy Mac stanęła obok niej

Tak chodźmy już – poszły w stronę samochodu. Po drodze Chloe schyliła się, by nabrać śniegu w dłonie i ulepić kulkę. Harm właśnie wyciągnął bagaż z samochodu, gdy poczuł, że go coś uderzyło. Odwrócił się natychmiast.

To nie ja! – krzyknęła Chloe – To Sara

Chloe! – krzyknęła Mac.

Harma rozbawiła ta sytuacja. Zgarnął trochę śniegu z dachu samochodu i ulepił kulkę.

Nie - zapiszczała Chloe i schowała się za Mac w ostatniej chwili unikając trafienia śnieżką. Niestety oberwała się przez to Mac. Mac stała z otwartymi ustami. Popatrzyła na Harma, który zrobił głupią minę.

Przepraszam – wymamrotał. W oczach Mac pojawiły się ogniki. Schyliła się po śnieg i ulepiła śnieżkę. Po czym szybko wyprostowała się i rzuciła w Harma, który zdążył się schylić.

Pudło marines. – powiedział z uśmiechem

Pudło? Zaczekaj tylko – Mac schyliła się po śnieg. – Chloe na niego.

Tak jest – zawołała uradowana dziewczyna. Mac i Chloe zaczęły obrzucać Harma śnieżkami. On skrył się za samochód, tak żeby go nie mogły dosięgnąć.

Dwie na jednego, to niesprawiedliwe – krzyknął za samochodu

Było nie zaczynać – powiedziała Mac

Ja zacząłem? To ty pierwsza rzuciłaś we mnie.

Nie ja tylko Chloe – sprostowała Mac

Harm wyłonił się za samochodu, ze śnieżką w ręce.

Więc jednak to ty zaczęłaś – zamierzył się na Chloe. Dziewczyna ze śmiechem uciekła za samochód.

Hej marynarzu! – zawołała go Mac – Zmierz się z kimś równym sobie.

Harm odwrócił się w jej stronę i w tym momencie oberwał śnieżką.

Dosyć tego dobrego. – powiedział z udawanym gniewem w głosie. Podbiegł szybko do Mac. Sara chciała uciec, ale Harm zdążył złapać ją za rękę w efekcie czego Mac straciła równowagę i upadła na śnieg pociągając za sobą Harma, który wylądował na niej.

Podajesz się? – zapytał Harm leżąc na niej

Nigdy! – krzyknęła śmiejąc się

Harm uniósł do góry rękę w której trzymał śnieżkę z zamiarem rzucania nią w Mac. Mac zobaczyła to i zaczęła się wyrywać, ale Harm przycisnął ją mocniej do ziemi.

Podaj się marines

Nie! – Harm zniżył rękę jakby miał już rzucić w Mac.

Dobrze podaję się. – Harm wyrzucił kulkę, ale się nie ruszył z miejsca. Spoglądał na roześmianą Mac. Na jej błyszczące oczy. W których lśniły gwiazdy i przyciągały go. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej. Mac spojrzała mu w oczy. Wiedziała, co za chwilę nastąpi. Co będzie nagrodą dla zwycięscy tej bitwy, a co słodką karą dla przegranego. Rozchyliła usta w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek.

Co się dzieje? – z domu wyszedł AJ wraz z Meredith. Oboje ze zdumieniem spoglądali na Harma i Mac leżących na śniegu. Harm szybko się poderwał się za śniegu pomagając wstać Mac. Czar prysł pomyślał otrzepując się ze śniegu.

Nic! – odkrzyknęła Chloe admirałowi, która całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się z rozbawieniem.

Wasze krzyki słychać, aż w domu – powiedział admirał przyglądając się im ciekawie

Daj im spokój AJ – szepnęła do niego Maredith

Harm wręczył Mac torbę Chloe.

wesołych świąt Mac – powiedział do niej cicho

nawzajem Harm – Uśmiechnęła się miło do niego

Wesołych świąt Chloe –

Harm wpadnij jutro do Mac – krzyknęła za nim Chloe

Chloe! – Mac popychała ją do środka samochodu i spojrzała na Harma. On uśmiechnął się tylko po czym wsiadł do swojego auta.

Rano Mac zbudziło pukanie do drzwi. Wstała z łóżka. Popatrzyła na śpiącą Chloe, która uniosła zaspane powieki.

śpij – powiedziała do niej – jeszcze jest wcześnie. Założyła szlafrok i poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Webb.

Wesołych świąt kochanie – pochylił się i dał jej całusa

Clay, miałeś być u matki

Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?

Tak cieszę się. Siadaj. Kawy?

Jakbyś była taka miła. Właściwie to przyjechałem cię zabrać do mojej matki. Chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

Nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Dlaczego?

Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegł hałas. Webb spojrzał zdumiony na Mac.

rozumiem. Harm zabawił się tej nocy w Mikołaja. – wstał i chciał wyjść

Nie Clay nic nie rozumiesz. To Chloe przyjechała do mnie na święta. Dlatego nie mogę jechać z tobą do twojej matki

Chloe wyszła zaspana z pokoju. Przetarła oczy ręką i spojrzała na Webba.

dzień dobry – rzuciła sennie i poszła do łazienki

Chyba się zbłaźniłem.

Mac podeszła do niego. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

To miłe jak mężczyzna jest zazdrosny o kobietę. – pocałowała go długo i namiętnie.

Fuj – usłyszeli glos Chloe – jestem niepełnoletnia. Nie róbcie tego przy mnie.

Oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

Clay poznaj mają młodszą siostrę Chloe. – Webb uścisnął jej rękę

Miło mi w końcu cię poznać. Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

Ja o tobie natomiast nic. – Chloe spojrzała na Mac z wyrzutem

Masz ochotę dzisiaj na wycieczkę? – zapytał ją Webb

To zależy gdzie – dziewczyna zaciekawiona przekręciła głowę na bok.

Jakaś godzina drogi za miasto. Jest tam stadnina koni.

Chce – zawołała już do reszty rozbudzona

Zatem idź się ubrać.

Chloe pognała szybko do pokoju przebrać się.

zrobiłeś to specjalnie? – spytała go Mac

To był jedyny sposób, żebyś ze mną pojechała. – Sara zmrużyła złowrogo oczy. Wyminęła go i poszła do pokoju przebrać się.

Sara, co to za Clay? Spotykasz się z nim? Nic mi o nim nie mówiłaś. – Chloe zadawała jej pytania naciągając golf na siebie.

Jakoś nie było okazji, by ci o nim powiedzieć. Jesteśmy już ze sobą jakieś cztery miesiące.

Chloe posmutniała – myślałam, że ty kochasz Harma. Przecież, dla niego rzuciłaś Brumbiego. Więc dlaczego nie jesteście razem. Myślała, że do tego czasu wszystko już sobie wyjaśnicie.

Mac zamarła słysząc te słowa. – to nie jest takie proste Chloe – powiedziała Mac – ja i Harm cały czas walczymy ze sobą. A taki związek oparty na walce, nie jest możliwy.

podobno, miłość wszystko zwycięży. – powiedziała cicho

tylko w bajkach Chloe. Jeśli jesteś już gotowa to chodźmy.

Chloe siedziała sztywno za stołem w domu Webbów. Nie czuła się tu swobodnie tak jak wczoraj u Robertsów. Nie było tu tej rodzinnej atmosfery. Rozglądała się ciekawie dookoła przyglądając się ciekawie otoczeniu. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażała.

Od jak dawna z Sarą się znacie? – zapytała ją matka Webba

Od paru lat – powiedziała zdawkowo. Chloe instynktownie czuła, że nie może tu sobie pozwolić na swobodę.

To bardzo miłe z twojej strony Saro, że zachciałeś się nią zaopiekować. Ale zdaje się, że już nie musisz tego robić.

Mnie i Chloe łączy szczególna więź. Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra.

Tak- powiedziała w zamyśleniu matka Weba

Mamo, Saro –Webb wstał z miejsca i podszedł do Sary. Z kieszeni wyciągnął małe pudełko. Uklęknął przed nią. – Chciałem ci to dać wczoraj, ale nie było okazji. – Podał Sarze pudełko. Ona otworzyła je i zobaczyła pierścionek z diamentem. Chloe widząc to otworzyła usta. – Kochanie, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?

Mac była zdumiona zachowaniem Webba. W jej głowie kołatały się tysiące myśli. Z gardła nie mogła wydobyć głosu. Patrzała, jak Clay zakłada jej pierścionek na rękę.

Clay, nie wiem co powiedzieć

Och! Czy to nie cudowne! – krzyknęła matka Webba. Wstała i podeszła do nich. Jestem taka szczęśliwa.

Chloe, a ty nam nie pogratulujesz? – spytał Webb

Zrobię to jak ślub dojdzie do skutku.

Chloe! – krzyknęła na nią Mac

Przepraszam Saro. Dziewczyna wstała od stołu i wybiegła z domu.

Clay musze za nią iść.

Daj spokój Saro zmarznie to zaraz przyjdzie.

Mac odtrąciła jego rękę. Odwróciła się i wyszła za Chloe. Zobaczyła, że nie wzięła ze sobą nawet kurtki. Narzuciła na siebie płaszcz, złapała za kurtkę Chloe i poszła jej szukać.

bezczelna smarkula – powiedziała matka Webba

Sara ją lubi. – powiedział Webb

Nie będziesz, chyba tolerował takiego zachowania.

To moja sprawa. – Webb wyminął matkę

Gdzie idziesz? – spytała go jeszcze

Pomóc Sarze, znaleźć tego dzieciaka – powiedział trzaskając drzwiami.

Sara znalazła w stajni ukryta w jednym z boksów. Stała przy koniu i głaskała go.

Chloe ubierz kurtkę. Przeziębisz się – Chloe sięgnęła wzięła od Sary kurtkę i naciągnęła na siebie. Po czy znowu zaczęła głaskać konia.

Chcesz porozmawiać o tym?

Chloe pokiwała przecząco głową.

Więc czemu zachowujesz się jak mała rozkapryszona dziewczynka?

Ja chciałabym tylko, byś była szczęśliwa – powiedziała Chloe

I jestem siostrzyczko.- Mac położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Chloe spojrzała na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

Przepraszam Saro. Ale gdy znowu to samo widzę, to... – Chloe urwała. Zobaczyła jak do środka wchodzi Webb i idzie w ich kierunku – możemy wrócić już do domu?

Mac wyczuła, że Chloe chciała coś innego powiedzieć, ale nadejście Webba jej przeszkodziło.

Chcesz już wracać do domu?- spytał Webb który stanął obok nich. Myślałem, że tu przenocujecie.

Jutro wracam do domu. – powiedziała Chloe – Chciałabym jeszcze trochę pobyć sama z Sarą.

Clay – mac spojrzała na niego

W porządku. Odwiozę was.

Chloe poszła przodem, zostawiając z tyłu Mac i Claya.

nie miej jej tego za złe. – Sara wzięła go za rękę i szli powoli w kierunku samochodu – tak rzadko się widujemy.

Myślałem, że bardziej się ucieszy z naszych zaręczyn.

Nie zna cię to dlatego. Gdybyście spędzili ze sobą trochę więcej czasu, na pewno byście przypadli sobie o gustu.

Yhym – mruknął pod nosem.

Clay – zatrzymali się – Chloe jest dal mnie kimś bardzo ważnym. Zależy mi na tym, żebyście się dogadali.

Postaram się, ale dzieci za mną nie przepadają.

Dzięki – pocałowała go w policzek i wsiadła do samochodu.

Chloe do końca dnia straciła na dobre humor. Chciałaby Sara była szczęśliwa. Nawet gdy będzie żoną tego Claya. Nie miała przecież nic przeciwko niemu. Ale mimo wszystko odczuwała smutek, bo nie tak sobie wyobrażała związek Sary. Nie z tym mężczyzną. Po cichu, gdzieś w głębi swego serca chciałaby to się skończyło tak jak z Brumbym. Dopiero się zaręczyli – przekonywała sama siebie. Jeszcze nie ustalili daty ślubu więc wszystko jest możliwe.


	3. Chapter 3

Harm spędził sylwestra z Kate. Poszli na przyjęcie do jej znajomych. Dopiero nad ranem wrócił do domu. W Nowy rok siedział na kanapie u siebie w domu z gitarą w ręce i cicho pobrzękując wspominał miniony rok. Nie był to najlepszy rok. Stwierdził po chwili. Więcej było minusów niż plusów. Może ten rok będzie inny. Zaczął myśleć o planach na przyszłość. Co zrobi. I nagle pośród tych rozmyślań, planów na przyszłość w jego umysł wdarła się pewna myśl. W tym roku mijało 5 lat. Za parę miesięcy AJ będzie miał urodziny i minie czas gdy z Mac dali sobie obietnice, że jeśli do tego czasu będą wolni to zdecydują się na dziecko. Ale Sara była teraz związana z Webbem. Wyobraził sobie, jak to Claya zmieniającego pieluchy, by już w następnej chwili złapać za broń i biec ratować świat. Ten widok wydał mu się zabawny, lecz gdzieś. Na dnie serca poczuł ukłucie, że to jednak nie z nim będzie mieć dziecko. Może to i lepiej. Sam nie był do końca jeszcze pewny czy chce mieć dzieci. Nawet gdyby ich matką była Sara. Dla niego perspektywa rodziny to była jeszcze daleka przyszłość. Chodź z drugiej strony chciałby mieć, rodzinę.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, nad tym czy gdyby jednak Sara poprosiłaby go o spełnienie prośby czy by zgodził się. Zostać ojcem małej istotki. Być odpowiedzialnym za nie. To nie tak, że by tego nie chciał. Po prostu nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, by on i Mac mieli zostać rodzicami. 5 lat temu gdy to proponował, tak naprawdę nie wierzył w to by kiedykolwiek miało dojść do spełnienia tego. A teraz. Zostało jeszcze kilka miesięcy, w ciągu których wiele może się zdarzyć.

Odłożył gitarę. Złapał za kurtkę. Musiał się przejść. Po drodze zadzwonił do Sturgisa i umówił się z nim na piwo w pubie. Wszedł do środka. Był mały ruch. Wzrokiem oszukał Sturgisa, który czekał na niego przy barze i pił piwo.

Hej! – uścisnęli sobie ręce – Beczkowe dla mnie – powiedział do barmanki

Jak tam sylwester? – spytał go Sturgis

Całkiem, całkiem

Czyli nie do końca udany

Yep – westchnął – A jak tam twój?

Mniej więcej tak samo.

Harm wrócił późno wieczorem do domu i natychmiast położył się spać. Następnego dnia oddał się w wir pracy. Był pochłonięty pracą. Dopiero pod koniec dnia uporał się z namiarem roboty.

Tiner – zaczepił przechodzącego obok bosmana – możecie to dać admirałowi do podpisania.

Tak sir. – Tiner wziął od niego teczkę z dokumentami – Ma to być gotowe na dziś sir?

Obok Harma i Turnera przeszła Mac ubrana w długą czerwoną suknie.

Masz randkę? – zaciekawił się Harm

Mniej więcej. Miłej pracy panowie – Mac kocim krokiem skierowała się do wyjścia. Harm wychylił się za biurka, by lepiej widzieć Mac.

Sir? A co z tymi papierami? Sir?

Harm ocknął się – wyślij je do biura w San Diego. – powrócił do swojego biura. Zajął się robotą papierkową. Lecz nie mógł się na niej skupić, tak jak jeszcze chwile temu. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła 20. Nie było sensu nadal tu siedzieć. Zebrał papiery z biurka i pojechał do domu.

Sara bawiła się pierścionkiem na palcu. Szczerze powiedziawszy niezbyt jej się podobał. Kojarzył jej się z ostatnią misją jaką wykonywała z Webbem, a wolała o niej zapomnieć. Czekała na Webba w drogiej restauracji.

coś pani podać? – do jej stolika podszedł kelner

nie dziękuje. Zaczekam jeszcze chwilę – odpowiedziała. Zaczynała się coraz bardziej denerwować. Webb spóźniał się już 40 minut. Nawet do niej nie zadzwonił z wyjaśnieniem dlaczego. W końcu się pojawił. Ubrany w czarny garnitur z bukietem kwiatów w ręce.

Przepraszam kochanie za spóźnienie. Musiałem zostać trochę dłużej w pracy.

Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić i uprzedzić. Siedzę tu już ponad czterdzieści minut. – Webb podał jej bukiet nic nie mówiąc – dziękuje – Sara powąchała róże, po czy odłożyła ja na puste krzesło obok.

Zamówiłaś już coś?

Nie. Czekałam na ciebie.

Webb siknął na kelnera i złożył zamówienie.

Rozmawiałem z matką i doszliśmy do wniosku, że najszybciej uda nam się zrobić ślub za miesiąc. Co byś powiedziała na 14 luty. Wiem może to trochę zbyt romantyczne, więc może jednak pod koniec miesiąca.

Clay chwila. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już ustaliłeś datę naszego ślubu. Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że już wynająłeś sale i orkiestrę.

Nie, tylko chciałem już ustalić datę naszego ślubu.

Clay, dopiero co tydzień temu zaręczyliśmy się, a ty już za miesiąc chcesz brać ślub.

Bo cię kocham Saro – złapał ją za rękę – Ludzie pobierają się ze sobą po tygodniu znajomości

A po drugim biorą ze sobą rozwód.

Saro wiesz jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Wiem.

Ślub byłby skromny. Tylko najbliższa rodzina i kilku znajomych. Żadnych wielkich przygotowań

Ty już to sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś?

Nie oczywiście, że nie. Decydujące zdanie ty będziesz mieć.

W porządku Clay – Sara zgodziła się niechętnie – pod koniec lutego. Nie chce ślubu w Walentynki. – Mac spuściła oczy. Nie chciała patrzeć na Claya.

Dziękuję Saro. Moja mama może zając się wszystkim. Nie będziesz się musiał przejmować przygotowaniami. Do ciebie będzie należało tylko kupienie sukienki.

Clay. Nie chce ślubu w kościele.

Oczywiście, że nie. Uroczystość odbędzie się w domu mojej matki. Jest duży.

Wszystko jedno. – powiedziała cicho

Saro nie cieszysz się?

Tak. Tylko głowa mnie teraz trochę rozbolała. To chyba z nadmiaru emocji.

Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ją Webb. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na zbędne ceregiele. Od razu przystąpił do ataku. Kuć żelazo póki gorące. Nie chciał ryzykować tego, że Sara może się rozmyślić, bądź ktoś może sprzątnąć ją mu sprzed nosa. Był pewny, że kocha Sare i że chce tego małżeństwa z nią. Ale ona nie była tego taka pewna. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Dopiero co się zaręczyli, a już za miesiąc mieli się pobrać. Czuła się jakby wsiadła do szybko jadącego pociągu i nie mogła z niego wysiąść. Lubiła Webba, może nawet to było coś więcej niż. Tyle, że ona czasami miała wątpliwości, czy jest w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucie. Czy potrafi go kochać tak samo jak on ją.

Późno w nocy leżąc w łóżku obok Claya, nadal zastanawiała się nad tym czy tego chce. Chciała stabilizacji, domu, rodziny. Więc dlaczego by nie miała wyjść, za tego mężczyznę, który spał właśnie obok niej? W końcu ją kochał. Tylko, że gdzieś na dnie serca i w zakamarkach jej umysłu czaiło się ale, które nie dawało jej spokoju.

Mac co o tym myślisz? – do jej biura wszedł Harm, jak zawsze nie przejmując się pukaniem.

O czym?

O przyskrzynieniu generała. Najpierw pozwolimy Stergisowi na przewagę w sądzie. A potem wyciągniemy nasze działa i zmiażdżymy go.

Harm nasze dowody, są nie wystarczające. Potrzebujemy czegoś jeszcze. Najlepiej świadków.

Może ktoś z jego otoczenia?

Nikt nic nie wie, albo nie chce mówić w tej sprawie. Obawiają się, że jak tylko zaczną to ich też spotka kara.

Musi być ktoś. Pomyśl Mac taki typ jak on na pewno ma wrogów i niejeden pewnie by go z wielką chęcią ujrzał w więzieniu.

Masz jakiś pomysł?

Harm kiwnął głową.

pojedziemy do jego domu i go przeszukamy. Może znajdziemy tam coś.

Będziesz potrzebował nakazu. – Harm w odpowiedzi rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i posłał jej uśmiech numer pięć.

Już go masz. Zatem chodźmy.

Gdy byli już przy drzwiach zadzwonił telefon. Mac podeszła do biurka i odebrała go.

Słucham. cześć Clay... dziś? Nie to raczej nie możliwe... mam nadmiar roboty. Nie wyrobie się... Wolałabym nie... Rób jak uważasz, ufam ci Pa!

Webb będzie zawiedzony, że się z nim nie spotkasz.

Spotkam się z nim tylko, że późnym wieczorem.

Odniosłem wrażenie, że dałaś mu kosza.

To nie chodziło o spotkanie, tylko o coś innego. A poza tym to mógłbyś nie podsłuchiwać prywatnych rozmów.

Ja nie podsłuchiwałem, tylko czekałem na ciebie.

Jasne. Ja prowadzę – powiedziała wsiadając do samochodu.

A wiesz gdzie jechać? – Harm stanął obok drzwi od kierowcy. Po chwili Mac wyszła i rzuciła mu kluczyki.

Więc spotykasz się z Webbem? – zapytał jak już ujechali kawałek

Tak

Od jak dawna?

Mac spojrzała na niego uważnie – Od jakiegoś czasu – powiedziała ostrożnie. W pracy z nikim nie rozmawiała o tym, że się spotyka z Webbem, bo i nie było też o czym. Nikomu też nie zdradziła, że się z nim zaręczyła i wkrótce pobiorą się. Pierścionek zaręczynowy zakładała jedynie w tedy gdy miała się spotkać z Webbem. W pracy go nie nosiła.

hmm

co? Myślisz, że Webb i ja nie pasujemy do siebie, że on nie jest w moim typie?

Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

Ale tak pomyślałeś.

Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz czytać w myślach.

Lepiej uważaj jak jedziesz.

Jesteśmy już na miejscu – Mac z ulgą wyszła z samochodu.

Miała dość Harma i tych jego pytań. Wolała zająć się pracą. Przeszukali mieszkanie. Udało im się znaleźć terminarz z adresami i datami spotkań. Postanowili, że podzielą się robotą i każde z nich przesłucha kilka osób z tego kalendarza. Mac było to na rękę. Wolała uniknąć kolejnych pytań ze strony Harma.

Śledztwo przebiegało sprawnie, tak że już po tygodniu mogli rozpocząć proces. Równie szybko postępowały przygotowania do ślubu. Tak jak obiecał jej Clay, Mac nie musiała niczym się zajmować. On i jego matka zajęli się wszystkim. Do niej należało tylko dostarczenie listy gości. Zastanawiała się przez kilka dni kogo zaprosić. Z rodziny niewiele było osób, a z przyjaciół. Cóż, na jedno jej wesele już byli zaproszeni. Po namyśle jednak stwierdziła, że z jej strony nikogo nie będzie. W końcu to miała być skromna uroczystość. Pomimo, że do ślubu było coraz bliżej Mac nie chciała o nim myśleć. Kupienie sukienki odwlekała z dnia na dzień, co zaczynało już denerwować Webba.

cześć kochanie – Mac siedziała u siebie w biurze nad stertą papierów.

Witaj Clay

Chciałem się ciebie zapytać, czy byś znalazła wolną chwilę w czasie lunchu.

Mam dużo pracy - powiedziała patrząc na przechodzącego Harma obok jej drzwi

A dasz redę wyjść wcześniej z pracy?

Jeśli bym część pracy wzięła ze sobą do domu. A dlaczego pytasz?

Musimy pojechać do jubilera wybrać obrączki.

Clay udało ci się wybrać dla mnie pierścionek, więc i obrączki powinieneś też dobrze wybrać. Nie sądzę bym ci była do tego potrzebna.

Saro czy możesz chodź trochę wykazać zainteresowanie naszym ślubem.

Dobrze Clay – do jej biura weszła Jen - wyjdę wcześniej.

Będę na ciebie czekał przed biurem. – rozłączył się

Pani pułkownik – zaczęła Jen jak tylko zobaczyła jak Mac odkłada słuchawkę

Tak?

Admirał wzywa panią do siebie. A te dokumenty kazał pani przekazać porucznik Roberts.

Dziękuję Jen – Mac wzięła od niej dokumenty i położyła na stertę. Po chwili wstała. Z biurka wzięła jedną z teczek i poszła zanieść ją Harmowi. Weszła do jego biura. Zobaczyła jak rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. Położyła teczkę przed nim i już chciała wyjść gdy dał jej znak ręką by zaczekała.

Mac mój brat się żeni – powiedział jak odłożył słuchawkę – zaprasza nasz na ślub. Oficjalne zaproszenie jeszcze nam wyśle.

Pogratuluj mu ode mnie.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wpadła przez nie radosna Kate Gali. Nie zwróciła uwagi na Mac od razu podbiegła do Harma i rzuciła mu się na szyje. Harm jej zachowaniem był nie mniej zdumiony jak Mac, która patrzyła na tą scenę.

Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała

Mac poczuła się jakby dostała w twarz. Te słowa odbiły się echem w jej głowie.

to wspaniale – usłyszała głos Harma dobiegający jakby z bardzo daleka. Stała jak słup soli.

gratuluję – powiedziała nie swoim głosem. Kate oderwała się od Harma i odwróciła się w jej stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że tu jest.

Mac – ruszyła w jej kierunku

Przepraszam, admirał mnie wzywał – powiedziała Mac i szybko wyszła zanim Kate zdążyła do niej podejść. Szła przed siebie, jak automat. W jej głowie dźwięczały te słowa jakie wypowiedziała Kate. Przed oczami miała jej obraz tulącej się do Harma. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Sam pyta o jej prywatne życie, o to z kim się spotyka, podczas gdy On! Czuła jak pod powiekami wzbierają jej łzy. Złapała za płaszcz i wybiegła z budynku po drodze potrącają Budda i Jen, która za nią coś wołała, ale ona nawet tego nie słyszała. Biegła tak przed siebie. Sama nie zdając sobie do końca sprawę gdzie idzie. Nogi same ją niosły. Otworzyła jakieś drzwi i w końcu usiadła. Harm i Kate, byli razem.

Co podać? – usłyszała głos barmana. Podniosła oczy. Zorientowała się, że jest w jakimś barze. Nawet nie wiedziała jak tu trafiła.

Sok pomarańczowy i wódkę – dodała po namyśle.

Barman postawił przed nią szklankę soku i kieliszek wódki. Kate jest w ciąży. I co z tego. Dlaczego tak tym się przejmuje? Bo ojcem jej dziecka jest Harm. To ta blondyna, urodzi mu dziecko nie ona. Pociągnęła łyk soku. Popatrzyła na kieliszek stojący przed nią. Dlaczego tak tym się przejmuję? Przecież już za parę tygodni wychodzę, za mąż, za Webba. To jego dzieci urodzę. Wyobraziła sobie dom do którego wraca. Witają ją dzieci i po chwili jej mąż Clay. Zaśmiała się gorzko.

Niech cię szlag Harm – złapała za kieliszek. Trzymała go w ręce i przyglądała mu się – Nie jesteś tego wart. Oboje nie jesteście tego warci. – po czym wlała zawartość kieliszka do soku. Wstała i wyszła z baru. Nie wróciła do biura. Złapała taksówkę i pojechała do domu. Nie obchodziło ją w tej chwili, czy będą ją szukali w biurze. Nie chciała teraz nikogo wiedzieć. Usiadła na kanapie i zatopiła się w swoich myślach. Po chwili zadzwonił telefon.

Mac tu Harm. Gdzie jesteś? Admirał cię szuka. Powiedziałem mu... – Mac wyrwała wtyczkę od telefonu. Nie chciała słyszeć teraz jego głosu. Pewnie, był z siebie dumny. Chodził po biurze i wszystkim obwieszczał radosną nowinę, że zostanie ojcem. To będzie zabawne. Harm przewijający pieluchy, wstający w nocy do dziecka, chodzący do szkoły na wywiadówki. Wywołało tu uśmiech na twarzy Mac. Będzie zabawne patrzeć na to wszystko. Tyle, że ona nie będzie tego widzieć. Pociągnęła nosem

Weź się w garść marines. – powiedziała do siebie – masz przecież Claya.

Przypomniała jej się, że miał przyjechać pod jej biura i czekać na nią. Złapała szybko za telefon komórkowy i wykręciła do niego numer.

Clay

Sara coś się stało? Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że musisz zostać w pracy.

Nie właściwie, to już jestem w domu i jakbyś chciał to możemy pojechać do tego jubilera.

To świetnie będę u ciebie za pół godziny.

Sara poszła do łazienki ogarnąć się. Zobaczyła, że ma smugi od tuszu spowodowane tym, że płakała. Szybko doprowadziła się do porządku i przebrała. Po chwili pojawił się Webb. Przywitała go jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, po czym pojechali do jubilera.

Co sądzisz o tych? – Webb wskazał na obrączki z diamentami

Wole te – Sara wzięła do ręki gładką obrączkę.

Skromna.

Ale, za to ładna – uśmiechnęła się do niego – i nie muszę się martwić, że oczko może wypaść.

Można na niej wygrawerować napis – powiedział sprzedawca

Co ty na to? – spytał ją Webb

Wolałabym żeby została taka jaka jest. Bez żadnych wzorów i napisów.

Może wygrawerujemy na niej naszą datę ślubu.

Nie Clay, taka jest idealna.

Harm próbował jeszcze kilka razy dodzwonić się, do Sary ale telefon milczał. Tak samo, jak komórka. Admirałowi powiedział, że Mac musiała pojechać do klienta w nagłej sprawie. Nie był pewny czy w to uwierzył, ale to go uspokoiło. Wieczorem podjechał do niej. Nadal nie odbierała telefonu, a chciał ją uprzedzić przed admirałem. Zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu ubrana w szlafrok.

Harm co tu robisz? – spytała zaskoczona

Mogę wejść? – i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka

Harm to nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedziała nadal nie zamykając drzwi.

Kochanie kto to?

Harm spojrzał na Mac zdumiony. Z pokoju wyszedł Webb w samych bokserkach.

Harm, miło cię widzieć – podszedł do Sary i objął ją w pasie. Harm poczuł się nie na miejscu.

Siadaj – powiedział do niego uprzejmie Webb – może się czegoś napijesz?

Nie, ja tylko na chwile.

Daj spokój. Dostałeś już zaproszenie na nasz ślub?

Ślub? – Harm oniemiał

Z Sarą pobieramy się za niecałe trzy tygodnie. – Webb posłała mu uśmiech zwycięscy. Harm miał ochotę zetrzeć ten jego uśmiech z jego twarzy.

Nic mi nie mówiłaś – spojrzał na Sare.

Jakoś nie było okazji – Mac intensywnie myślała jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji – Clay kochanie, przyniesiesz mi soku. Proszę. – zrobiła do niego słodkie oczka. Webb skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni.. Sara szybko zbliżyła się do Harma – mów szybko po co tu przyszedłeś

Chciałem, cię uprzedzić przed admirałem. Szukał cię dzisiaj. W końcu powiedziałem mu, że pojechałaś do klienta w pilnej sprawię

Dzięki. A teraz idź – Mac wypchnęła go niemal za drzwi.

Harm już poszedł – z kuchnie wyszedł zadowolony Webb

Caly co to miało być?

Myślałem, że wie o naszych zamiarach. Nikomu nie mówiłaś? – podał jej sok, a sobie nalał whisky

Nie należe3 do tych osób, które o swym szczęściu rozpowiadają całemu światu.

Dlatego nie zaprosiłaś nikogo na ślub?

To ma być skromna uroczystość. Uznałam, że lepiej będzie ich nie zapraszać.

Harm wyszedł zły od Sary. Nie tego się spodziewał. Czuł się okropnie. Wiedział, że się spotykają, ale Mac mu nic nie wspomniała o ślubie. I to z kim? Z tym parszywym, gnidą. Lubił Webba, pomagał mu już nie raz, tak samo jak on jemu. Ale to była już przeszłość. Odkąd zobaczył jak całuje się z Sarą w Paragwaju sympatia do niego zaczęła maleć, a teraz przeradzała się w nienawiść. Będąc tam w mieszkaniu miał ochotę przywalić mu za to co pozwiedzał i co zrobił. Spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś kto jest przegrany. Webb jako mąż Sary. Mógł to znieść jedynie w tedy, gdy będzie pewny, że Mac jest z nim szczęśliwa, że naprawdę tego chce. W takim przypadku usunie się w cień i będzie jej życzył wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia. Lecz niech tylko stanie jej się krzywda, to nie będzie ręczył za siebie. Nic go w tedy nie uchroni. Zachowuję się jak starszy brat – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Po prostu nie chciał, by kolejny facet ją zranił.

Przez kolejny tydzień zarówno on jak i Mac unikali się wzajemnie. Jak już dochodziło, do spotkań między nimi, to rozmawiali tylko na tematy służbowe. W biurze szybko rozeszła się plotka, o tym ,że Mac wychodzi za mąż. Nie była zadowolona z tego. To co chciała ukryć wyszło na jaw i już wszyscy o tym rozmawiali gratulując jej. Jej nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko z udawanym uśmiechem przyjmować te gratulacje. Harm znosił to ze stoickim spokojem, chodź w środku, aż się gotował. Nie mógł znieść jak słyszał jak rozmawiają o Webbe i Mac. Wolał zająć się pracą.

Panie komandorze? – podszedł do niego Budd

Co jest Budd?

Chodzi o panią pułkownik. Nie sądzi pan, że to dziwne, że nikogo z biura nie zaprosiła na ślub. Chyba, jedynie pana.

Mnie też ten zaszczyt ominął i jakoś tym się nie przejmuje.

Ale mimo wszystko, to trochę dziwne.

Budd. Mac chce skromne wesele, by nikt nie widział jej szczęścia. Co mnie jakoś nie dziwi. A teraz wybacz, bo się spieszę na rozprawę. – wyminął go i podszedł do windy. Za chwile nadeszła Mac, chciała się już cofnąć, ale on ją zauważył i uśmiechnął się do niej. Podeszła bliżej. Stanęła obok niego i czekali razem w milczeniu na windę. Mac wydało się, że jedzie ona cała wieczność.

Jak tam sprawa major Evans? – spytał o cokolwiek Harm, byleby tylko zacząć rozmowę.

Jutro zapadnie wyrok. Pewnie ją uniewinnią.

Winda w końcu przyjechała. Wsiedli oboje. Znowu pomiędzy nimi zapadło milczenie. Mac wydało się, że jadą bardzo po woli. Nagle wokoło zrobiło się ciemno i winda stanęła.

tylko nie to – powiedziała

chyba utknęliśmy.

Mam nadzieje, że to zaraz naprawią.

Jest tam kto? – Harm zaczął uderzać w drzwi – utknęliśmy w windzie

Głośniej, może ktoś nasz usłyszy – powiedziała sarkastycznie

Masz jakieś inne pomysły? – Mac milczała – tak myślałem.

Ile to może potrwać?

Nie wiem. Trochę pewnie im czasu zajmie zanim sprowadzą kogoś. Nie martw się, jak kocha to poczeka.

Kto?

Clay, bo chyba cię kocha skoro chce się z tobą ożenić.

A ty, nie żenisz się z Kate? O przepraszam, ty już się z nią ożeniłeś.

Mac, to był fikcyjny ślub. Sytuacja tego wymagała. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że chciałbym się z nią ożenić.

Jest w ciąży i każdy przyzwoity facet by się ożenił z matką swojego dziecka.

Chwila Mac – wszedł jej w słowo – chyba nie myślisz, że to moje dziecko. – Mac milczała – Ty naprawdę tak sądziłaś?

Po tym, jak zobaczyłam, jak ona wbiega do twoje biura i rzuca ci się na szyję to mówiąc, sądziłam...

Mac Kate to nie ja jestem ojcem tego dziecka. My się tylko przyjaźnimy. Spotykamy się od czasu do czasu jak starzy przyjaciele. Między nami nic nigdy nie było.

A ja myślałam.. – Mac kucnęła i zasłoniła twarz dłonią.

Mac wszystko w porządku? – Harm podszedł do niej. Przykucnął i dotknął jej ręki. – Mac?

Odsłoniła rękę z twarzy. Powoli podniosła wzrok na Harma. Pomimo mroku ujrzał ich blask. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka. Ona wtuliła się w nią, taką ciepłą.

Powinienem ci to od razu powiedzieć. – W windzie zapaliły się światła. Wstali oboje, lecz nadal byli blisko siebie.

Chyba już naprawiają – powiedział Harm

Jest tam ktoś? – usłyszeli wołający głos z zewnątrz.

Tak. Otwórzcie szybko! – odkrzyknął Harm.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Z ulgą oboje wyszli z windy.

To był chwilowy spadek napięcia, ale wystarczyło żeby winda się zatrzymała. – wyjaśnił mechanik. Harm nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Pognał na sale sądową. Następnym razem pójdę schodami – pomyślał. Chyba, że Mac będzie jechać.

jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz nikogo zaprosić? Nawet tej malej smarkuli, co była u ciebie na święta? – spytał ją Webb

Nie nazywaj tak Chloe. Dziewczyna swoje przeszła w życiu. A na ślub nie przyjedzie, bo ma szkołę.

Chociaż mówiłaś jej, że wychodzisz za mąż?

Oczywiście – skłamała – życzy nam szczęścia.

Ostatnio mówiła, że nam złoży gratulację po naszym ślubie. – Webb pociągnął łyk whisky

Widać zmieniła zdanie.

Dobrze, że my nie będziemy mieć dzieci. Nie zniósł bym takiego dzieciaka.

Jak to? – Mac odłożyła czytaną gazetę i spojrzała na niego – nie chcesz mieć dzieci? Nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś.

Bo nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Mac wiesz dobrze jaka jest moja praca. Nie chce ryzykować, że mogą mi porwać dzieci. Poza tym ja się nie nadaję na ojca. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w tej roli? Wiecznie w rozjazdach, na jakiejś misji z której do końca nie wiadomo czy wrócę.

Za to ja mogę siedzieć w domu i oczekiwać twojego powrotu lub telefonu mówiącego, że gdzieś zginąłeś.

Jesteś żołnierzem. Szkolili cię do takich sytuacji.

Nie do tego, by czekać na telefon z wieściami o mężu – Mac wstała i rzuciła gazetę na stół. Poszła do drugiego pokoju. Miała dość Webba i tej jego arogancji.

Dzień ślubu zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Mac z dnia na dzień miała coraz większe wątpliwości czy powinna to robić. Wcześniej też je miała, ale po tej rozmowie w windzie, były one jeszcze większe. Nie chciała krzywdzić Claya. Kochał ją i dawał jej to odczuć. Pragnął jej, podczas gdy Harm nie dał jej tego nigdy odczuć. Może parę razy, ale zaraz się wycofywał do swej skorupy. Zawsze coś stawało im na przeszkodzie. Może dlatego byli przyjaciółmi i tak ją traktował. Nigdy nie dał jej odczuć, że chce czegoś od niej więcej. Zachowywał się wobec niej inaczej niż w przypadku innych kobiet. Znali się już tyle lat, że gdyby coś pomiędzy nimi miało być, dawno już by się stało. Widać nie byli sobie przeznaczeni. Wątpliwości nie opuszczały jej do ostatniego dnia.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac wyszła od krawca. To była jej ostatnia przymiarka sukni, w której miała iść do ołtarza. Suknia pomyślała z ironią, raczej zwykła skromna sukienka.

Mac! – usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się zobaczyła, że w jej kierunku idzie Harm.

Hej – uśmiechnęła się do niego

Ostatnio rzadko się widujemy – powiedział

Wiesz jak to jest, przed ślubem. Trzeba załatwić tysiące rzeczy.

Nawet nie masz czasu, żeby pogadać ze starym przyjacielem?

Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas.

Tu niedaleko jest restauracja. Co powiesz na wspólny lunch?

Z przyjemnością. Zmarzłam od stania tutaj.

Weszli do włoskiej restauracji. W środku nie było dużego tłoku, ale mimo to wybrali stolik w koncie, gdzie nie byli widziani przez nikogo i mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.

jak sprawa Kenta? – spytał jak już złożył zamówienie

chyba mnie nie zaprosiłeś na lunch po to żeby teraz dyskutować o pracy.

Nie. Dostałem zaproszenie na ślub. Chyba jako jedyny z biura zostałem tak wyróżniony.

Webb zajmował się listą gości – wyjaśniła

Właśnie, widzisz – kelner postawił przed nim sałatkę – obawiam się, że nie będę mógł przyjść.

Mac spojrzała uważnie na niego – cóż. Szkoda.

przepraszam, wypadło mi coś.

W porządku Harm. Nie ma sprawy – powiedział oschle. W tym momencie zadzwonił jej telefon. Wyjęła go z torebki i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

To Clay. Słucham – odebrała – w restauracji Roma... nie z Harmem... Clay, ale doprawdy nie musisz... – rozłączyła się – Clay zaraz tu przyjdzie.

To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał – Harm podniósł się z miejsca

Nie, Harm zostań. Proszę.

Jesteś pewna?

Tak –usiadł ponownie

Pomiędzy nimi zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Rozglądali się dookoła szukając tematu do rozmowy.

często tu przychodzisz? – zapytała Mac

Nie. Właściwie to jestem tu pierwszy raz.

Miło tu.

Tak... Jak tam twoje jedzenie? – rozmowa pomiędzy nimi jakoś nie kleiła się. Trwało to tak do czasu, aż nie zjawił się Webb.

Znowu zaczyna padać – powiedział przysiadając się do nich – cześć Harm

Clay – podał mu rękę

Jak sukienka? – spytał Sary

Na jutro będzie gotowa

Najwyższy czas. W sobotę przecież się pobieramy. – spojrzał na Harma

Harm nie bedzie na ślubie – powiedz szybko Mac

Muszę załatwić pewną ważną sprawę – dodał Harm

Szkoda. Mac tak mało zaprosiła gości.

Przecież nie chcieliśmy hucznego wesela Clay. Ta cała oprawa nie ma znaczenia.

Dla mnie ma – odpowiedział jej

Na mnie już chyba pora – Harm wstał od stolika

Zostań – powiedzieli równocześnie. Harm spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany. Mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Jest jeszcze wcześnie – dodał Clay

Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać.

Daj spokój Harm. Ostatnio tak rzadko się widujemy – powiedział Webb z paskudnym uśmiechem – Nie potrzebujesz jakiś tajnych informacji do sprawy? Dawno mnie o nic nie prosiłeś.

Clay.. – powiedziała ostrzegawczo Mac

Ty też dawno się nie pokazywałeś z biurze z samobójczą misją. Ciekawe dlaczego? A tak zapomniałem po ostatniej misji popadłeś w niełaskę.

Dosyć tego! – Sara wstała – wychodzę

Mac! – krzyknął Harm

Saro! – Webb pobiegła za nią. Złapał ją mocna za rękę tuż przy wyjściu. Sara próbowała wyrwać rękę, ale on jeszcze mocniej ją złapał. Harm to zobaczył. Szybko podszedł do nich. Położył rękę na ramieniu Webba i jednym ruchem odwrócił go w swoim kierunku.

Zostaw ją – wycedził przez zęby

Harm – spojrzał na nią. Opuścił rękę z ramienia Webba. Mac wyszła z restauracji. Za nią podążył Clay. Powiedziała coś do niego i wróciła do środka.

Zapomniałam torebki – powiedziała mijając Harma.

Rabb wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chciał po prostu wyminąć Claya, ale ten zastąpił mu drogę.

- Trzymaj się od niej z daleka – powiedział.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. Harm zmrużył oczy.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że wybierze ciebie. – zaczął Webb- Ty nawet nigdy się nie odważyłeś, by powiedzieć jej to co czujesz. Wiesz. Na początku obawiałem się, że jak tylko skiniesz głową Mac odejdzie ode mnie. Ale widać ona wie kto tu jest prawdziwym mężczyzną. Zauważyła, że poza salą sądową jesteś nic nie wartym głupcem.

Harm cofnął się o krok, zacisnął rękę w pięść i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Głowa Clay odskoczyła do tyłu. Zrobił jeden krok, drugi próbując złapać równowagę, ale nie udało mu się to i upadł na zaśnieżony chodnik.

Harm! – w drzwiach restauracji stanęła Mac – Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Podbiegła do Calya. Zobaczyła krew z rozciętej wargi.

Mac, On... Ja...

Odejdź z stąd. Po prostu odejdź – spojrzała na niego z pasją w oczach. Harm spuścił wzrok. Żadne słowa teraz tu by nic nie dały. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie płaszcza. Odwrócił się i odszedł.

Mac pomogła Clayowi wstać.

Co mu powiedziałeś?

Nic. Stałem tu spokojnie czekając na ciebie, a on jak tylko wyszedł rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Sama widziałaś, że miał ochotę mi już przywalić w środku. Gdyby nie wzgląd na naszą dawną przyjaźń zaskarżyłbym drania.

Nie wierze, że Harm mógł coś takiego zrobić.

Więc spójrz na moją wargę. Chyba zaczyna puchnąć.

Pokaż. Powinniśmy pojechać do szpitala. – Mac popchnęła go w stronę taksówki.

Harm włóczył się ulicami miasta przez dłuższą chwile. To, że nie mógł iść na wesele Mac było zwykłą wymówką. A teraz, po tym co zrobił, czuł, że stracił ją na zawsze. Lecz nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Mac związała się z takim człowiekiem jak Clay. Nie mógł tak po prostu stać z boku i przyglądać się jak niszczy jej życie. Jak niszczy ją samą. Ona nie była warta takiego łajdaka jakim był Webb. Zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego. Nie może tego tak zostawić. Musi przekonać ją, żeby zrezygnowała z niego. Jest jej przyjacielem i jego obowiązkiem jest, otworzyć jej oczy na to jaki naprawdę jest Webb. Lecz za mało czasu mu zastało na to. Ślub miał się odbyć już za dwa dni.

Na to, że porozmawia z nią w pracy nie mógł co liczyć, bo wiedział, że Mac wzięła urlop. Do jej mieszkania, też nie miał po co iść, bo tam prawdopodobnie będzie Webb. Zadzwonić? Szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nie odbierze. Znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Złapał taksówkę i kazała zawieść się do domu. Do późna w nocy myślał, jak właściwie powinien postąpić. A co jeśli Sara naprawdę kocha Claya? Lecz jeśli nie? Wyciągnął z kieszeni monetę. Orzeł nie kocha go, reszka kocha. Rzucił monetę. Szybko złapał i spojrzał na to co wypadło. Uśmiechnął się. Rzucił monetę jeszcze raz. Wynik był taki sam.

jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że mam racje? – spytał sam siebie – 50? Może mniej. Ale się nie przekonam o tym jeśli jej nie spytam.

Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Albo wygra, albo straci wszystko co do tej pory miał.

Mac stała przy oknie ubrana w skromny białym kostiumie, w którym miała iść do ślubu. Patrzyła na wirujące płatki śniegu za oknem. Ziemia i drzewa były pokryte białym puchem. Cudowny bajkowy krajobraz. Ale życie to nie bajka. Już dawno przestała śnić o rycerzu w lśniącej białej zbroi, który by porwał ją i zawiózł do swojego zamku, gdzie żyli by długo i szczęśliwie. Już dawno przestała być dzieckiem i porzuciła dziecince marzenia. Rzeczywistość jest całkiem inna. Usłyszała jak ktoś puka. Odsunęła się od okna.

proszę – do środka wszedł Harm ubrany w galowy mundur.

Harm co tu robisz?

Myślałem, że ujrzę pannę młodą w białej sukni.

Kosztowny wydatek. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Co ty tu robisz?

Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? – zrobił parę kroków do przodu

Czy tylko po to się tu zjawiłeś – Harm kiwnął głową – zatem pytaj

Kochasz go? – wyrzucił z siebie

Doprawdy nie sądzę, że jest to teraz odpowiedni moment, by rozmawiać o moich uczuciach.

Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Kochasz Claya?

Czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie.

Dla mnie ma – Mac spojrzała mu w oczy. W sercu czuła mieszaninie uczuć jakie ją w tej chwili targały.

Co mam ci powiedzieć?

Harm zbliżył się do niej. Stanął tuż przed nią.

prawdę – Mac milczała. Sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać do swoich uczuć, więc jak maiła mu to teraz powiedzieć. I co z Webbem? Przecież on teraz tam na nią czekał. Spuściła wzrok.

Saro – po raz pierwszy jej imię wypowiedział z taką czułością. Dotknął jej brody i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? Przychodzisz tu kilkanaście minut przed tym jak mam wyjść za mąż i zadajesz mi jakieś bezsensowne pytania. – czuła jak do oczu nabiegają jej łzy. Odwróciła się od Harma. Przeszła przez pokój i usiadła na krześle tyłem do niego.

Dlaczego nie chcesz odpowiedzieć? – Harm nie ustępował

Jeśli ci odpowiem... Czy to coś zmieni?

Nie wiem Mac. To będzie zależało od twojej odpowiedzi.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie sama sobie zadawałam to pytanie. Może nie dokładnie w takiej formie, ale jednak ono zawsze krążyło koło mnie. Przez ostanie dni miałam coraz większe wątpliwości czy dobrze robię. – odwróciła się w jego kierunku by spojrzeć mu w oczy – I gdy już byłam pewna, że tak. To nagle zjawiasz się ty i zadajesz mi to pytanie. Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego niszczysz moje szczęście?

Mac ja niczego innego nie pragnę dla ciebie jak tylko tego byś była szczęśliwa. Nawet gdyby to miało być u boku Webba. Ale najpierw muszę wiedzieć czy go kochasz.

Mówisz, że chcesz żebym była szczęśliwa. A przychodząc tu rujnujesz mój dzień ślubu – poczuła jak po jej policzku płynie łza. – i to nie po raz pierwszy

Powiedz słowo, a już mnie nigdy nie zobaczysz. Zniknę z twojego życia na zawsze.

Mac spojrzała na niego. W oczach miała łzy.

Na zawsze? – spytała cicho

Poproszę admirała o przeniesienie do innej jednostki – Harm spuścił głowę. Poczuł, że w tej chwili przegrał. Na nic zdało się to, że tu przyszedł. Sara podeszła do niego. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka.

To strasznie długo. Nie wiem, czy bym tyle wytrzymała bez ciebie.

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Zobaczył w nich to co tak bardzo bała mu się powiedzieć. Powoli nachylił się. W jego oczach Mac zobaczyła nieme pytanie. Nie musiała na nie odpowiadać, o ich usta po prostu połączyły w pocałunku. Harm przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie. Poczuł ciepło jej ciała. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi.

Saro już pora na nas – do pokoju wszedł Clay. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku jak tylko zobaczył całującą się parę. Mac odskoczyła od Harma.

Clay... ja... – powiedziała

Jak mogłaś! Myślałem, że coś nas łączy. Głupiec ze mnie!

Clay proszę cię

Wynoś się – Webb spojrzał na niech wściekle – Wynoście się z stąd oboje.

Mac ruszyła szybko do wyjścia. Za nią podążał Harm, ale Webb zagroził mu drogę.

zapłacisz mi za to Rabb – wycedził przez zęby – Zniszczę cię. Słyszysz! Zniszczę!

- Niedoczekanie Clay – Harm wyminął go i podszedł do Sary. Wziął ją za rękę. Przechodząc przez hol mijali gości, którzy spoglądali na nich zdumionym wzrokiem. Nie zwracali na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Po prostu wyszli z budynku. Wsiedli do samochodu i odjechali przed siebie.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm zaparkował samochód przed swoim domem. Zgasił silnik. Zapadła cisza.

- I co teraz? – spytała Mac

- Wejdziesz na górę?

- Nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł. Może lepiej będzie, jak mnie odwieziesz do domu.

- Nie obawiasz się, że Clay może przyjść?

- Bez obaw. Poradzę sobie z nim.

- Mac – złapał ją za rękę – nie powinnaś dziś być sama.

- Całe życie jestem sama.

- Nie jesteś sama. Masz mnie.

- Ty jesteś moim przyjaciele. – powiedziała to trochę z wyrzutem, który wyczuł Harm. Wiedział, co w tej chwili chciała usłyszeć. Złapał jej drobną rękę i przyciągnął do ust.

- Jeśli tylko tego chcesz, to może się to zmienić – odwrócił jej ręke i zaczął delikatnie pocałował jej nadgarstek. Mac przeszedł dreszcz.

- Powiedz tylko słowo – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Mac poczuła jak oblewa ją fala gorąca. Zaczyna robić jej się duszno.

- Harm – powiedziała cicho

- Powiedz to. – powiedział z ustami przy jej szyi – powiedz co czujesz

Mac czuła jak zaczyna tracić kontrole nad swoim ciałem. Jak zaczyna zatracać się w jakimś szalonym tańcu. Że jeśli nie powie tych dwóch prostych słów, to oszaleje.

- kocham cię – powiedziała w końcu. Poczuła jak w jej środku pęka jakaś tama, która do tej pory nie pozwalał jej przyznać się do własnych uczuć przed nim. Harm przestał ją całować. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Poczuł jak mu serce zabiło mocniej. Jak oto usłyszał słowa miłości na, które już od tak dawna czekał.

- Moja piękna – Mac zarzuiła mu ręce na szuję. Pocałował ją tak jak jeszcze tego nikt nie zrobił. Smakował jego usta. Chciała by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, ale w końcu musieli się od siebie oderwać by zaczerpnąć tchu. Oddychali ciężko. Harm wysiadł z samochodu. Przebiegł na drugą stronę i pomógł jej wysiąść. Pomimo, że było ciemno, a latarnia uliczna dawała niewiele światła widział w jej oczach promyki szczęścia. Nie musiał pytać jej czy wejdzie na górę. Wiedział, że chce tego równie mocna jak on. Złapał ją za rękę i pobiegli na górę. Nie czekali nawet na windę. Wybrali schody. Chcieli znaleźć się już w środku. Być jak najbliżej siebie. Ugasić ten, żar który w nich narastał. Lecz widzieli, że to jest niemożliwe. Z tego żaru powstanie ogień i ich namiętności w którym spłoną oboje. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg mieszkania zaczęli się ponownie całować zrzucając z siebie ubrania, podążając w kierunku sypialni.

Zatraciła się w tej namiętności. Zapomniała o wszystkim. O tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą uciekła sprzed ołtarza. Nie liczyło się nic. Tylko chwila obecna. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuła się wolna. Wiedziała czego chce, co pragnie. Wiedziała co teraz powinna zrobić. Podać się fali uniesienia. Kochać i pozwolić się kochać. W końca przestała sama siebie okłamywać. Zaprzeczać swoim uczuciom. W jego ramionach czuła się jakby narodziła się na nowo.

Harm tulił ją do siebie jak cenny skarb, który odnalazł po tak długich poszukiwaniach. Chciał żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Nie obchodziło go co się stanie jutro, gdy się obudzi. Wiedział, że gdy nastąpi ranek a on się zbudzi to przy jego boku będzie Mac. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zatracił się w nich. Był pod ich wpływem. Był w jej władzy. Teraz mogła zrobić z nim cokolwiek by zażądała. Nawet skoczyć z mostu. Odkrywali się na nowo. Jakby dopiero po raz pierwszy się zobaczyli. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby czytała w jego myślach. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Wiedziała, że tego już się nie da powstrzymać. Tama pękła pod naporem uczuć. Czuła, że po dzisiejszym wieczorze już nic nie będzie tak samo. Nie będzie powrotu do przeszłości. Teraz czekała na nich tylko przyszłość i otwierała szeroko do nich ramiona. Harm podążył za nią. Poszedł by za nią nawet do piekła. Zrozumiał, że to na co od tak dawna czekał to była właśnie ta chwila. Nie potrzebowali słów. Ich gesty, ich ciała mówiły za siebie. Z każdym krokiem, dotykiem ,pieszczotą, zatracali się coraz bardziej w tym tańcu miłości. W mistycznym połączeniu dwóch ciał w jedno.

Gdy nad ranem zasypiali wtuleni w siebie, gdy sen zamykał im powieki, wiedzieli, że w końcu odnaleźli to co tak długo szukali. A to co się stało można nazwać tylko jednym słowem. Miłość.

Harm powracał z krainy snów. Dotknął miejsca po prawej stronie. Wyczuł pustkę. Otworzył oczy. Obok niego nikogo nie było. – Sen? – spytał sam siebie. To nie mógł być sen. To było zbyt realistyczne. W powietrzu unosił się jeszcze jej zapach. Wstał. Założył na siebie bokserki i przeszedł do drugiego pokoju. Zobaczył Mac siedzącą na kanapie z podkulonymi nogami, zatopioną w myślach.

- hej - usiadł obok niej

Mac ocknęła się. Oparła głowę o ramię Harma. On objął ją ramieniem.

- Pożyczyłam twoje dżinsy i bluzę. Nie chce wracać w tej sukience do siebie.

- Chcesz już wracać? Liczyłem na śniadanie.

- Jest już południe. Co najwyżej to obiad mógłby być.

- To może połączymy śniadanie, obiad i kolację w jedno.

- Chcesz, żebym została tu do wieczora.

- Może nawet do rana.

- Jutro idę do pracy. Zapomniałeś?

- Mogę cię odwieść. Nie wzięłaś wolnego na miesiąc miodowy.

- Miesiąc miodowy nie wchodził w grę. – powiedziała z uśmiechem

Szkoda. Bo liczyłem na coś więcej.

- To dziwne, ale gdy teraz o tym myślę, to gdzieś na dnie czułam, że nie chce się wiązać z Webbem. Nie chciałam hucznego wesela, podróży poślubnej. Pamiętam, jak Chloe powiedziała, że złoży nam gratulacje dopiero po ślubie. Ona chyba czuła, wiedziała.

- Chloe jest mądrą dziewczyną. Wie co mówi.

- Harm? – przytulała się mocniej do niego – Co z nami będzie?

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu jesteśmy razem.

Na te słowa Mac zabiło mocniej serce. Spojrzała na niego.

- Na zawsze? – spytała

- Jak długo będziesz chciała – odgarnął kosmyk jej włosów z policzka. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował, jakby tym gestem chciał przypieczętować obietnice. Mac objęła go mocno. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpieczna. Nie chciała by, ją z nich wypuszczał. Jak mogła się tak pomylić? O mało nie wyszła za faceta do którego zdawało jej się, że czuje miłość. Przez tyle lat, przez te wszystkie jej związki jakie do tej pory miała, ciągle się myliła. Myślała, że to jest miłość, lecz dopiero teraz poznawała znaczenie tego słowa. Długo spała i dopiero wczoraj zaczęła się budzić z tego letargu w jakim trwała. To jak z ciemności wyjść na światło dzienne i zobaczyć te wszystkie otaczające kolory dookoła.

- Jesteś głodna? – Harm przerwał cisze

- Trochę – Mac niechętnie oderwała się od niego. Patrzyła jak Harm wstaje i zaczyna krzątać się po kuchni. Spojrzał na nią. Nie tak zwyczajnie jego oczy teraz mówiły wiele. Że teraz, w tej chwili liczy się tylko ona.

- Kawę czy herbatę? – spytał

- Kawę.

Mac szła uśmiechnięta do swojego biura. Bił od niej dziwny blask szczęścia.

- pani pułkownik – zagadnęła ją Jen – Jak ślub się udał?

Nagle wróciła do rzeczywistości. Przypomniało jej się wszystko, co się zdarzyło zanim pojechała do Harma.

- Mam do pani teraz mówić pułkownik Webb – paplała Jen

- Nie Jen. Nadal jestem pułkownik Mackenzie

- nie zmieniła pani nazwiska?

- Nie tylko nazwiska, ale i swojego stanu cywilnego – powiedział to lekko. Wyminęła osłupiałą Jen i zamknęła się w swoim biurze. Po kilku chwilach już całe biuro huczało od plotek.

- Słyszał pan panie komandorze – Budd podszedł do Harma wracającego właśnie z rozprawy sądowej – pani pułkownik nie wyszła za mąż. Podobno uciekła na oczach całego tłumu gości zostawiając Webba samego przed ołtarzem. Ale heca!

Harm spojrzał na niego surowo. –Bud nie masz co robić tylko roznosić plotki

- Sir. – zająknął się

- To sprawa pani pułkownik. Wszyscy wiemy jaki jest Webb, więc chyba lepiej, że się z nim nie związała. A tak przy okazji to nie zostawiła go przed ołtarzem. Oni nawet nie brali ślubu w kościele.

- Przepraszam sir. – Harm wyminął go i poszedł prosto do biura Mac.

Jak się czujesz? – spytał zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Już chyba całe biuro wie co zrobiłam – Mac zasłoniła twarz dłońmi – czuje się okropnie.

- Mac – usiadł obok na biurku – po tygodniu zapomną o tym

- Harm tu nie chodzi o nich tylko o mnie – podniosła głos – Uciekłam z własnego ślubu. I zamiast z Clayem spędzać noc poślubną to ja wpakowałam się do łóżka jego przyjaciela.

- Żałujesz?

Mac spojrzała na niego. Rozłożyła ręce w geście bezradności.

- nie powiedziała po dłuższej chwili – tyle, że nie wiem co mam dalej robić. To wszystko wymknęło mi się z rąk.

- Nie martw się – dotknął jej dłoni – wszystko się jakoś ułoży

- Łatwo ci mówić

- Pani pułkownik – do środka weszła Hariett – przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – spojrzała na Harma, który poderwał się z biurka. – wzywa panią admirał

- Dziękuje Hariett już idę. – Mac podniosła się z miejsca

- Pani pułkownik. Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć. To dobrze pani zrobiła nie wychodząc za pana Webba.

- Hariett

- Przepraszam, ale tak myśli większość – Harriet szybko wyszła z biura

- Widzisz! – powiedział Harm i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Harm proszę. Nie teraz – Mac wyminęła go i wyszła. Przechodząc przez salę czuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich.

- Chciał mnie pan wiedzieć – stanęła przed biurkiem admirała

- Siadaj – AJ spojrzał uważnie na nią – słyszałem co się stało. Chcesz o tym pomówić?

- Nie sir – powiedziała szybko

W porządku. Zatem mam dla pani zadanie. Tuner zawołaj komandora Rabba – powiedział do słuchawki.

- Tak sir – po niecałych 3 minutach pojawił się Harm

- Pan komandorze i pułkownik Mackenzie polecicie na Kubę. Czterech tamtejszych więźniów oskarża żołnierzy o złe traktowanie. Mówią, że są gnębieni i poniżani przez strażników. Zbadacie tą sprawę. I uważajcie, bo tą sprawą zainteresowała się prasa.

- No i masz Mac swój miesiąc miodowy. – powiedział Harm po wyjściu z gabinetu

Zabawne Harm. Więzienie raczej nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na miesiąc miodowy.

- Ale Kuba tak. Wiesz co mówią o tej wyspie. Że jest gorąca jak wulkan. – szepnął jej to do ucha.

Harm... – zaczęła

- Warto to sprawdzić marine.


	6. Chapter 6

- zostali państwo przysłani na przeszpiegi – powiedział z ironią dyrektor więzienia

- przyjechaliśmy zbadać sprawę – Harm zmierzył go wzrokiem

- niepotrzebnie. Im się wydaje że tu są na wakacjach. To jest więzienie komandorze, a nie 5 gwiazdkowy kurort. Mamy tu morderców. Najgorszych zbrodniarzy. Być może znajdziecie tu państwo nawet swoich były klientów. – generał wstał za biurka – W każdym bądź razie. Proszę szybko uporać się z tą sprawą.

- Mamy taki zamiar – powiedziała Mac

Wyszli z biura generała.

- ja zajmę się przesłuchiwaniem więźniów, ty zajmij się strażnikami.

- Nie uważasz, że też powinnam być obecna przy ich przesłuchaniu?

- Jak się rozdzielimy szybciej skończymy z tą sprawą.

- Tak ci spieszno, by wrócić do biura.

- Nie. Ale im szybciej z tym się uporamy, to tym więcej będziemy mieli czasu dla siebie.

- To taki jest twój plan – powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem – podoba mi się

- Zatem do zobaczenia wieczorem na wspólnej kolacji. – Harm poszedł w kierunku budynku w którym przetrzymywano więźniów o zaostrzonym rygorze.

- więc skąd się wzięły te skargi – Mac spojrzała uważnie na dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę stojącego przed nią.

- To kłamstwa pani pułkownik. Myślą, że skro wylądowali w więzieniu na Kubie to mają wakacje.

- Jeden z więźniów zeznaje, że go pobiliście.

- Powiedział, że stało się to w tedy gdy wszczął bójkę na stołówce. Musieliśmy ich jakoś rozdzielić.

- A co ze znęcaniem się psychicznym?

- Niech pani na nich spojrzy – sierżant Gomes wskazał na okno – chwytają się każdej sztuczki byleby tylko wyrwać się z stąd. Czy wie pani za co oni tu siedzą. Niektórzy z nich popełnili takie potworne zbrodnie, że włos się jeży na głowie. By tu pracować, przebywać z nimi trzeba mieć stalowe nerwy.

- Pan je ma? – zadała mu pytanie

- Tak – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili – inaczej dawno bym już w najlepszym przypadku wylądował w szpitalu dla obłąkanych, a najgorszym... Tam, razem z nimi na dziedzińcu.

Harm siedział przy stole w sali odwiedzin.

- zostaliście skazani na 40 lat więzienia – Harm zerknął w akta więźnia.

- Za rok mogę złożyć apelacje – Latynos skrzyżował ręce na piersi pokazując przy tym swoje tatuaże na rękach.

- Liczycie na skrócenie wyroku.

- To chyba oczywiste – powiedział z pogardą w głosie.

- Więc jak to jest z tym znęcaniem się?

Więzień zaczął opowiadać z góry już ułożoną i ustaloną z innymi historyjkę. Gdy skończył spojrzał z satysfakcją na Harma.

- zatem to sierżant Gomes was sprowokował.

- Tak było komandorze.

- A Diego?

- Próbował nas rozdzielić i oberwał niewinnie przy tym.

- Hmm... O jak dawna znacie Diego?

- Cóż trudno powiedzieć.

- Służyliście w jednej jednostce.

- Możliwe.

- Czyli około 5 lat?

- Coś koło tego.

Harm wstał i przeszedł się po celi.

- to nie jest wasze pierwsze więzienie. Z pierwszego zostaliście wydaleni za bijatyki, z kolejnego za znęcanie się nad współwięźniami. W Alabamie pobiliście strażnika.

- Czy pan komandor mnie oskarża? – zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem.

- Ja próbuje dowiedzie się prawdy. – Harm podszedł do wyjścia - Strażnik! Możecie odprowadzić go do celi.

- Sprawa wydaje się prosta. Widać, że więźniowie kłamią.– Harm rozglądał się po hotelowym pokoju Mac

- jednak sam wiesz, że w takich miejscach dochodzi do naruszeń regulaminu. – dobiegł go jej głos z łazienki

- A gdzie to się nie zdarza..

- To co? Pokręcimy się tu jeszcze trochę. Przesłuchamy jeszcze kilku ludzi i zamykamy sprawę?

- Nie widzę powodu żeby rozpoczynać proces.

Mac wyszła z łazienki ubrana w zieloną letnią sukienkę na ramiączkach. Harm zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Mimowolnie otworzył lekko usta. Mac podeszła o niego kocim krokiem zadowolona z efektu jaki wywołała. Lekko ręką zamknęła mu usta. Podeszła do drzwi – idziesz?- rzuciła mu jedno z tych spojrzeń od których miękną kolana.

- tak... już... – wychrypiał

Zostali w Gauntanamo jeszcze 2 dni nie spiesząc się z przesłuchiwaniem. Byli zadowoleni, że chodź na chwile udało im się wyrazić z zimnej Virgini.

Stali na końcu kamiennego molo. Patrzyli na ciemny ocean rozciągający się przed nimi. Spokojny i cichy. Harm objął Mac w pasie jakby obawiając się, że mu ucieknie. Ich pobyt tutaj dobiegał końca.

- jutro wracamy –powiedziała Mac

- może uda nam się coś jeszcze znaleźć w tej sprawie, to byśmy mogli tu dłużej zostać

- powiedziałeś admirałowi, że sprawa jest już skończona – Mac oparła głowę na jego ramieniu

- Nie mam ochoty tam wracać. Może poprośmy o to by nas tu przenieśli. Pomyśl o tych codziennych spacerach po plaży.

- Marzyciel.

Złapał ją za rękę. Zeszli z mola na plaże. Szli przed siebie w ciszy brzegiem oceanu, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to jest ich ostatni spacer. Wyglądali jak para kochanków tuż przed rozstaniem. I czuli się tak. Wiedzieli, że jak tylko powrócą do Virgini wszystko się zmieni.

- Saro – tym razem ciszę przerwał Harm – Kocham cię.

Mac zatrzymała się. Była zdumiona tym wyznaniem. Po raz pierwszy Harm głośno powiedział jej, że ją kocha. Dotknęła delikatnie dłonią jego policzka.

- Harm – wyszeptała jego imię

- Pamiętaj tym. – przysunął jej drobną dłoń do ust i pocałował ją.

- Kocham cię mój marynarzu.

Harm przyciągnął ja do siebie i pocałował namiętnie.

- wracamy? – wiedziała, że nie pyta czy wracają do hotelu tylko do Fals Church

- musimy – odpowiedziała żałując tych słów.

Szli dalej brzegiem oceanu. Fale obmywały ich stopy zmywając równocześnie ślady na piasku jakie zostawili za sobą. Jakby ich nigdy tu nie było.

Wrócili do mokrego, błotnistego miasta. Śnieg znikł z ulic pozostawiając po sobie kałuże i odkrywając śmiecie jakie ukrywał pod swoją powierzchnią. Nadchodziła wiosna. Mac odwróciła się od okna i pogrążyła się w papierkowej robocie. Po chwili do jej uszu dobiegło podniesiony głos Harma. Podniosła głowę. Zobaczyła jak przechodzi obok jej biura wraz z jakąś kobietą, która na pierwszy rzut oka była zbudowana z nóg i blond głowy. Teraz ona zaczęła coś do niego szybko mówić wymachują przy tym energicznie rękami. Po chwili znikneli za drzwiami biura Harma. Mac uśmiechnęła się lekko i ponownie pogrążyła w papierach.

- pani pułkownik – do biura weszła Jen – admirał prosi panią do siebie

- już idę Jen – Mac wstała i wzięła do ręki kilka teczek. Przechodząc obok biura Harma usłyszała głośne śmiechy. Weszła do biura dowódcy.

W środku był już Bud.

- Pani pułkownik proszę usiąść – admirał wskazał jej fotel przed sobą – Skoro już są wszyscy to przejdźmy do rzeczy. – AJ podał im akta sprawy – Przeprowadzą państwo śledztwo w bazie Word. Podpułkownik McBeal jest posądzony o przemyt narkotyków. Wyjaśnią państwo tą sprawę.

- Tak sir. – Bud wstał do wyjścia.

- Pani pułkownik – Mac zatrzymała się – mam podziękowania generała z Guantanamo. Dobrze się państwo spisali z tamtą sprawą.

- Dziękuje sir. – Mac wyszła z gabinetu.

- Pani Pułkownik – zaraz podbiegła do niej Jen – dzwoniła Chloe Medison. Prosi, żeby pani oddzwoniła.

- Dziękuje Jen – Sara zobaczyła jak od Harma wychodzi blond włosa piękność.

- Doprawdy panie komandorze – szczebiotała tym swoim słodkim głosem – naprawdę jest to możliwe.

- Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości – zapewnił ją Harm

- Zatem do zobaczenia wkrótce – posłała mu czarujący uśmiech i popłynęła w kierunku windy. Harm patrzał jak się oddala.

- Ekchem – Rabb oprzytomniał i spojrzał na Mac

- Ładna

- Nie zauważyłem – powiedział unikając jej wzroku

- Możemy pomówić... U ciebie w biurze.

- Tak... jasne wejdź. – przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

- Musze wyjechać do Pensylwani. Mam sprawę.

- Jak długo cię nie będzie – Harm objął ją w pasie

- Może dwa dni. Bud ma mi pomagać w sprawie.

- Będę tęsknił. – nachylił się nad nią zamiarem pocałowania

- Zamknąłeś drzwi? – w tym momencie do drzwi ktoś zapukał i od razu otworzył drzwi. Mac i Harm odskoczyli szybko od siebie. Do środka wszedł Tiner. Spojrzał na nich niepewnie

- Yyy.. Tak Mac masz racje z tą sprawą. Porozmawiamy o tym później.

- Jasne – Mac szybko wyszła. Tiner miał wrażenie, że była lekko zaróżowiona na twarzy.

- Tiner coś chciałeś? – Harm zdołał już odzyskać równowagę

- Tak. To akta o które pan prosił.

- Dziękuje – wziął od niego teczkę – coś jeszcze?

- Nie...

- Zatem odmaszerować.

Tiner wyszedł zamyślony z biura Harma. Zastanawiał się nad tym co przed chwilą zobaczył. Miał wrażenie jakby komandor i podpułkownik, byli czymś zażenowani, jakby przerwał im coś.

Harm zajął się sprawą chorąży Barbie Goodman. Pomyślał, że nawet to imię pasuje do niej. Przy swoich wymiarach i blond włosach faktycznie wyglądała jak lalka Barbie. Siedział wieczorem i pisał mowę wstępną, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

- Słucham – powiedział do słuchawki.

- Cześć marynarzu. Masz ochotę się zabawić – usłyszał ciepły kobiecy głos

- Właśnie miałem zamiar zjeść kolacje w towarzystwie pięknej pani chorąży – Harm rozsiadł się wygodniej na łóżku.

- Zatem nie wiesz co tracisz

- Oj wiem. Kiedy wracasz?

- Sprawa zajmie nam jeszcze jakieś dwa dni. Może dłużej.

- Pusto jest bez ciebie w moim łóżku.

- Ty przynajmniej spisz w wygodnym łóżku, a ja muszę się męczyć na tej pryczy. – Harm usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. – Mac muszę kończyć. Ktoś przyszedł.

- Zatem pa.

- Oddzwonię do ciebie później.

- Będę czekać – rozłączył się i poszedł sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Za drzwiami stała chorąży Barbie.

- Hej – uśmiechnęła się słodko

- Cześć – Harm uniósł brew do góry – skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam

- Och! Zdobyć twój adres to było proste – weszła do środka – wystarczyło zrobić słodkie oczka do takiego nieopierzonego bosmana i od razu mi go dał. Czy zrobiłam coś złego przychodząc, tu do swego obrońcy. – zrobiła minkę a'la skrzywdzony szczeniak.

- Nie.., ale sądziłem, że wszystko wyjaśniliśmy sobie w biurze.

- Przypomniało mi się coś jeszcze – powiedziała siadając w fotelu i zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Nie zaproponujesz mi najpierw coś do picia? Może być wino – zaczęła się bawić lokiem włosów.

- Nie mam wina

- Może być piwo

- Też nie mam. – Harm raptem zdał sobie sprawę, że odkąd zaczął się spotykać z Mac pozbył się z domu zapasów wszelkiego alkoholu.

- Och! Szkoda

- Zatem może mi powiesz, co sobie przypomniałaś?

- To tylko taki drobiazg.

- Chorąży...

- Mów mi Barbie...

- Barbie, mam dużo pracy... jestem zmęczony... przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy...

Kobieta zrobiła obrażoną minę, że nie docenia się tego, że zechciała tu przyjść do niego. Wstała z fotela i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzać.

- Barbie..

- Nie, nie. Wiem kiedy mnie nie chcą – otworzyła drzwi

- Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro u mnie w biurze.

- Jutro mnie nie ma. Ale co powiesz na piątkową kolacje.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział Harm

- Chcesz wiedzieć co mam ci do powiedzenia? – spojrzała na niego uważnie – w takim razie do piątku. Będę czekać w restauracji. Blue Moon. – I odpłynęła, pozostawiając po sobie woń słodkich perfum. Chwycił za telefon i wybrał numer tak dobrze mu już znany.

- Mac... nikt ważny...

Harm nie miał ochoty iść na tą kolacje z Barbie. Czy ja wyglądam jak Ken? Spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Lecz z drugiej strony nie miał nic niego do roboty. Mac tu nie było. Sprawa jaką prowadziła przeciągała się. Przynajmniej wyrwie się z domu.

Kolacja okazała się głownie paplaniną głupiej blondynki. Tak jak podejrzewał, to co jej się wydało tak istotne w gruncie rzeczy okazało się pretekstem byleby go tu tylko zwabić. Barbie była zadowolona z tego, że jej chytry plan się udał. Przez cały czas gadała, co jej tylko przyszło do głowy. Zaczynał się już zastanawiać jak to jest możliwe, z taką szybkością gadać o głupotach. Wracając z nią taksówką do domu. Czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż po całym dniu spędzonym na sali sądowej. Miał wrażenie, że taksówkarz specjalnie przedłuża tą podróż jadąc tak wolno. W końcu podjechał pod dom.

- jeszcze jest wcześnie – powiedziała Barbie oczekując zaproszenia na drinka.

Harm zignorował to.

- Dobranoc Barbie. – otworzył drzwi taksówki

- Nie zaprosisz mnie do siebie? – położyła rękę na jego kolanie. Harm delikatnie ją odsunął.

- Może innym razem. Dobranoc. – wysiadł z auta.

- Jesteś pewny? – Barbie wychyliła głowę przez szybę.

- Tak.

- Zatem dobranoc Harm

Taksówka odjechała. Harm odwrócił się. Wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni.

- Nie zaprosiłeś jej do środka? – z cienia wyłoniła się Sara

- Mac! Długo tu już czekasz?

- Jakieś pół godziny – podeszła do niego blisko

- Nie myślisz chyba, że ja z nią... To była tylko zwyczajna kolacja.

Uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w usta. Harm był tym zaskoczony. Ale nie kazał jej długo czekać na odpowiedz. Oddał jej pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie. Ich oczy śmiały się. Harm złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził do domu.

- Tiner wezwij do mnie pułkownik Mackenzie i komandora Rabba.

- Jeszcze ich nie ma sir.

- Co! Która jest godzina?

- 10 sir.

- Czy któreś z nich coś zgłaszało?

- Nie sir.

- Zadzwoń do nich i ściągnij ich tu natychmiast!

- Tak jest sir.

Godzina wcześniej.

Mac spała przytulona do Harma. Powoli budziła się z tego błogiego snu. Zaczynała powracać do rzeczywistości. Nagle poderwała się gwałtownie.

- Harm wstawaj. Spóźniliśmy się.

- Co? – zapytał przez sen

- jest już 9. – Mac wyskoczyła szybko z łóżka i w pośpiechu zaczęła się ubierać – Spóźniliśmy się do pracy.

- Jasna cholera – Harm szybko wstał. – Gdzie moja koszula?

- Sprawdź czy nie leży na kanapie. Ja jadę jeszcze do siebie. Przebrać się w mundur.

- Mac zaczekaj! – Harm złapał ją – zapomniałaś coś. Nachylił się nas nią i pocałował długo namiętnie.

- Teraz możesz iść.

- Wariat – uśmiechnęła się, po czym wybiegła jego mieszkania.

- O! Jest moja marynarka – powiedział podnosząc ją z podłogi. Przez twarz przebiegł mu uśmiech na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru.

- komandor Rabb w końcu zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością. – Harm wszedł do sali konferencyjnie gdzie już byli wszyscy na porannym zebraniu

- Przepraszam admirale. Miałem kłopoty z samochodem. – Usiadł obok Sturgisa

- Hmm. A nie wiem pan może przypadkiem co się dzieje z pułkownik Mackenzie?

- Mac jeszcze nie ma. – speszył się – To znaczy nie. Nie wiem dlaczego jej jeszcze nie ma.

- Dobrze. Kontynuujmy.

- Jak już powiedziałem – admirał zwrócił się do Budda – sprawa jest delikatna. Proszę jak najszybciej się z nią uporać. Komandorze Rabb. Dla pana mam napad z bronią w ręku.

- A kto będzie bronił sir?

- Pani pułkownik – powiedział AJ widzą wchodzącą Mac

- Sir. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

- Pewnie miała pani kłopoty z samochodem.

- Tak – spojrzała na Harma, który zaprzeczył głową – to znaczy nie

AJ zrobił niewyraźną minę. – właściwie to już skończyliśmy

- sir? – powiedziała Mac niepewnie

- komandor Rabb powie pani o wszystkim. To wszystko – wstał i wyszedł z sali z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- myślisz, że się domyśla – spytała Mac cicho jak już wszyscy wyszli

- nie wydaje mi się. Ale musimy bardziej uważać.


End file.
